Obsession And Possession
by DiaVampireBait
Summary: READ MY PROLOGUE "DARKEST DESIRE" FIRST! So Mayu chose Ayato to be her master. Now she is supposed to obey him as the maid she is. But does she listen? No, who the fuck would? Cleaning, doing dishes and wash isn't really what Mayu likes to do in her spare time. But neither is being a blood-slave to a sadistic vampire, but she has to. That, or be punished by that particulary vampire
1. Le Prologue

_**So, this is a prologue. It is necessary, because otherwise you won't understand anything. My fanfics are like the Diabolik Lovers games, and there is always a prologue there before Yui can choose one of the brothers. So that means, all my fanfics have this prologue in the beginning. **_

_**Okay, so you understand that I do not own Diabolik Lovers or the characters in it, that all belongs to Rejet. I only own my OC.**_

"You are not fucking scared, Mayu. Don't you dare complain now. This is my own fault after all," I mumbled to myself, mentally slapping myself.

The streets were dark and genuinely empty – but that was no wonder. It was late and hella cold, yet I hadn't bothered taking a jacket - the thought of that hadn't even crossed my stupid mind before going out after 2 AM when it had just poured down heavy rain. Yes, you heard me. I went out after 2 AM. Not just that it was dark, but it was autumn too so more rain could come at any second. The street was still wet and ready for another soaking.

My mission and reason for being out so late? I had papers to get signed. My parents are divorced, and the way to be allowed to go on vacation with one parent meant that there were papers that had to have the other's signature on. The reason my mother said that I was the one who had to go get the papers from dad was because she thought that the clock was 10 PM. I had turned back the hour hand on the clock because I didn't want to go to my dad just yet at that point (there was this stupid anime I wanted to watch). So now I have to pay for my laziness, even though dad lived just some blocks away.

I was happy that the short visit at my dads was over and I walked with fast, happy skips through the empty dark street. Meeting with dad and having to listen to his scolding "you are four hours late, walking home will be dangerous' was bad enough, so I couldn't be happier to have it over with. He didn't even care enough to follow me home.

I sighed and kept walking. Once mum finds this out, she will not be happy. I fucked up big time, and I knew that. It's her birthday soon, as well. I wonder what I'm going to get her… I don't have any money…

My thoughts were interrupted and replaced with panic at some cold, wet and sickening feeling around my foot. I had stepped in a puddle.

"OH HOLY MACARONI SHIT SHIT MOTHER OF JESUS, THAT'S COLD NONONO DON'T COME INSIDE OF THE SOCK PLEASE WATER I'M JUST AN INNOCENT GIRL PLEASE DON'T OH MY GOD!" I screamed without caring that it sounded like the water was raping me. I wonder how many people woke up from that.

For the following time, it was so bitterly cold and every time I walked with my left foot it felt like I took a step in a swamp. And for every new step with my left foot, I cursed until I didn't know any more curses. Then I started to say curses I just came up with myself. The most popular was 'dumplindick'.

I am hungry.

I couldn't take it anymore so I took of my shoe and threw it into a new puddle. And that was not at all mature in any level.

"And keep your damn distance!" I yelled and walked past it, immediately regretting the immature thing I'd done.

"No, please don't leave me! Please be okay, left shoe! You're all I have!" I pleaded, leaning down and picking the shoe up from the puddle. It was soaked through.

Still leaning down, I began whining silently about my low intelligence.

"Ah? It's just a damn girl?" The voice was totally unexpected. I fell forward at the sound of it right behind me, right down into the puddle.

The only thing I had manage to do today was to make a total fool of myself in front of whomever it was that was now standing behind me.

And here I am now. Soaked in a puddle with a laughing, mocking voice behind me. I don't think Anger, fury, and that-time-of-the-month-feeling came rushing through my veins.

I was going to let the laughing guy know about the feeling. His fault for mocking me late in October. At that time of the month, I am a dangerous beast.

"YOU WANT A FUCKING PIECE OF ME!?" I challenged and worked my way out of the puddle. Turning around to face my new enemy, I raised my fists to prepare for battle. The man I saw was sitting on his heels, almost in eye level with me. He was full of danger! He was looking at me! He was... laughing even more? "FIGHT ME!"

He was also... ridiculously, and absolutely sickeningly… gorgeous... In the middle of a mix of light and a dark shade of green color, he had a narrow pupil. They disappeared as he closed his eyes, seeing my surprised face to laugh even harder. Did he really enjoy making a girl fall down into a puddle that much? Sure seemed like it.

The strange thing about his laughter was that the crack of his mouth revealed a pair of... a pair of fangs? No way!? Is he… Is he really... a cosplayer!?

He finally stopped laughing and looked at me with a grin, but all I could still focus on was the realization of what his hobby was on his spare time.

"Oi, Chibikani." What the fuck did he just call me? "That earlier, what were you whining about?" He kept in another round of laughter as he said that. He waited patiently, probably eager to have something new to laugh at.

I scoffed at his eagerness. What the hell does this punk want? "How about you mind your own damn business?"

The redhead stood up, crossing his eyes and giving me a menacing smile. "Well, as you can see, you are my business right now, Chibikani."

He can't be serious. And again with the Chibikani? "What the hell do you want?"

"Ore-sama came to pick ya up, Chibikani. I'm taking you with me."

At first I thought about some manga and anime where a girl meets a stranger who makes her into a superhero. Was it maybe my turn now!? But then, of course, I remembered that following a stranger with cosplay fangs is not a good idea.

"Ore-sama ain't taking me anywhere," I snapped at him, doing my best to try and slide past him. He wouldn't let me.

"No, you wo-" He began to say and reached out for my arm. I interrupted him.

"Please, I'm with child!" I screamed, imitating the voice of a desperate young lady about to be robbed – or left by her husband.

A sweat drop ran down his cheek and he made a troubled expression.

I caught him looking at my belly. "You know, sixteen and pregnant is very popular right now. I'm just one of those girls."

"Well, you sure as hell don't look like it," he said, still scanning my stomach of any proof.

I couldn't help but get flattered by his words; those are the words that every woman would kill for. "Oh, stop it, youu."

I couldn't help the flattered giggle in my voice.

"Come on, Chibikani!" He said with irritation in his low voice, making it even lower in tone. He got a hold of my hand, dragging me with fast steps. The struggle I took up, as hard and as much as I could, didn't matter one bit.

"Let go! I'm not fucking going anywhere with you, so get the hell off of me!"

He ignored me, continuing with the pulling down the street to God knows where.

"Oh, you bastard, don't think for a second that I won't say it!" I screamed and I could almost see the spit fly from my mouth and landing on the back of the guy's red hair. It was a reddish-brown color. My red color on my hair was lighter than his and, unlike mine, his looked like it contained a bit purple near the tips. The tips themselves were blonde, almost white.

What also made difference in our hairs was that even though his hair was really messy and probably tangled all over it, it was straight. My hair was unbearably curly, I remember numerous times when I've been called a puddle.

"Geez, what!? What will you scream!? Try me!"

He asked for it.

"Okay." I said calmly and took a deep breath, preparing. "RAAAAAPEEEEE! PLEASE HELP ME! NOOOO! RAAAAPEEEE!"

I'd kinda expected him to let go and run away before the police came, but instead, he stopped walking. Well, that worked too.

"SHUT UP!" His words made me shut up completely and stare at him.

He crooked a smirk, seeing an opportunity to make me shut up for good. "Shut up, Chibikani, before I really rape you."

Let's just say I kept quiet after that.

He took me to a black, long car that gleamed and shined more than the stars that I had looked at just minutes before.

Wait. Black, long car? IT WAS A LIMOUSINE!

Out of all the cosplaying kidnappers, I had the luck to get abducted by a rich one in a limo! The police could never miss such a fancy car! But once again, the police wouldn't suspect it either, would they?

"Uhm... Where are we?" I asked bluntly and looked around myself.

"You ask too many questions, Chibikani! I might leave you here if you keep that attitude up to Ore-sama!"

"Please do!" I yanked with my arm, but he still didn't let go, the cosplaying-freak.

He sighed angrily and took a new, harder grip around my wrist that was now aching. "Just get in the car."

I took a glance inside, and that's when I saw a group of other cosplaying-freaks. I was going to get gang-raped by six in total if you counted cosplay-freak nr. 1 which I did since he was the most dangerous at the moment. I didn't know if the others had fangs like he had, but some of them had weird hair colors so I supposed that they were cosplaying-freaks as well. One of them even had purple eyes, and two others had red ones.

"Oh, no! Nonononono! I ain't getting into a car with them, are you crazy!?" I protested, looking back at Ayato.

"Ore-sama is telling you to, so you will do as I say!"

"No, I won't!"

"Hey, Ayato-kun~! Who is this cute girl~?" a guy with a very feminine voice asked from inside the car, giggling.

I peeked inside again.

The one closest to me had blonde hair, and very. I didn't know his eye color though, because he was... sleeping? Sure looked like it. I couldn't blame him for it though. It was 2 AM. Who could blame anyone for sleeping at that time?

The one sitting beside his feet, in the left corner, was probably the guy that had talked earlier. _He had called me cute. And besides, _I looked at him. He didn't look so bad either. He also had reddish-brown hair, but unlike the cosplay-freak, his didn't have that purple shade among the tops. His was longer and not as messy. The tips, on the other hand, were also blonde. He had also those green eyes, too.

I just stared at his perfect hair with perfect volume for a minute.

"Don't you dare, Raito! This bait is Ore-sama's!" Ayato shouted and the other guy's, Raito's, smile turned into a pout.

Had Ayato just called me bait? That's rather rude, and extremely weird, of him, don't you think?

"Ayato," the other one closest to the door (closest to me that is) started, but looking at me and not the one he talked to. "May I ask you who this female stranger happens to be?"

Adjusted his glasses upwards with his middle finger, he showed no expression at all in his narrow and pale face. Why did it look like he gave me the finger?

"Oi, don't tell me you didn't smell it, Reiji!" Ayato shouted to the guy with the glasses.

The guy, now known as Reiji, had black hair and just like the other two, he had a blonde, and almost white, shade of color at the tops. His clothes were perfectly put on with absolutely no dirt on them or any strands of hair. The tie looked perfect, unlike Ayato's that just hanged there in a knot.

Wait. Ties? Was that... school uniforms? It was! But school ended many, oh so many, hours ago! Maybe they were one of those groups that picked up chicks when they were still in their uniforms? Who knows what kind of weird fetishes people have these days.

"Ayato," a very young boy (with very big eye undertones), sitting beside Reiji, said with an angry face? Clutching the teddy bear (?) in his hands, he frowned at me. His purple eyes, matching perfectly together with his purple hair (and white tips over here as well), wandered over to the side to look at Ayato. "Are you telling us that the cause of the smell is this lousy human?"

"Damn right I am. Here, smell her!"

I was pushed inside the car.

The purple haired boy creased his eyebrows, irritated at Ayato. "Are you not just imagining things?"

"Now, now, Kanato-kun, don't be boring~. I think Ayato-kun is right~!" Raito said, tilting a black fedora on his head.

"We can not say anything for sure." Reiji closed his eyes and sighed, opening them shortly after to give a sharp look at Ayato. "What are you planning to do now, Ayato? I hope that you understand the consequences of what you have done. We can not just let this female go now."

The car turned silent, but my mind felt panicked at what Reiji had talked about. E

Everyone's gazes (except one) weres scanning me. None of them looked pleased amused, or even the slightest glad. Why wasn't anybody happy to see me? I was the one kidnapped; I'm supposed to not be able to see them.

"Jeez, you suddenly stop the car and run out in the night to pick up a woman, but you never think before you act, Ayato."

I turned to Ayato with a serious gaze, agreeing with what Reiji had just said, but if you're born with my luck, then the car suddenly started driving. Not having a warning of that, and standing up in the middle of everything, my dramatic and serious moment was destroyed by my face hitting the car floor.

The only ones that didn't laugh was Reiji, Sleeping-beauty over there, and a guy with silver white hair.

"Bitch-chan, we can see your cute panties~!" Raito was giggling somewhere around me. I couldn't tell which direction was which anymore. I was so freaked out with this whole thing. And I was still wet from that puddle. " Teddy bears~?" Raito pointed out, talking about my underwear. Fuck him. Forget every nice thing I ever said about that guy.

I quickly sat up and put my skirt around me like a holy circle that would protect me against all evil. I was not at all embarrassed. Yeah, I continued convincing myself of that while wanting to disappear.

"Ngh... So noisy..." A slow voice muttered sloppily in the background – an unfamiliar one. "Who is that stupid woman?"

I felt grown-up when I was called a woman. A stupid woman, but at least a woman!

I turned my head 100° to the left. Sleeping-beauty was up. And now that I could see his eye color, they were the bluest of the bluest that I've ever witnessed.

"…What's with her smell? Have you done anything on her?" He lazily raised one eyebrow to the rest of the people in the car. "Who is this noisy girl?"

How rude of him to change from "woman" to "girl" after seeing me.

"We have not done anything to her. Ayato brought her here." Sunshine said with a stern voice, not breaking his stare at me.

Ayato took no pause in waiting for Shuu to say anything. "She belongs to Ore-sama! You got that, Shuu?"

"Eeh!?" a voice broke out. Raito's voice. Pouting, he let out a childish whine. "Unfair~! I want her too!"

"Me and Teddy want her too," Kanato smiled with a creepy glint in his eyes.

"Oi, if this keeps up, then I wanna eat her too!" The guy with the silver hair yelled, and for a second I thought he was going to hit the car's wall, but he didn't.

For the first time in a very long time, I spoke up. "Eaten!? WHAT THE HECK, DO I LOOK LIKE A FUCKING TACO TO YOU!?"

"Once again, you are all acting without thinking. Neither one of you are going to eat her." Ignoring me, Reiji adjusted his glasses up, and the rest of the group looked at him in silence (and very much annoyance). "Eating her is, for the time being, off the table. This scent she lets off is not to be taken lightly, even if we are all imagining things."

"Then, what do we do?" Shuu asked, but he did not look interested at all.

"I am personally going to investigate this matter. I am going to find _those two _and see if they have anything to do with this as soon as I can."

Investigate fricking _what!?_

A small silence fell over the room. I now noticed that Ayato had taken a seat next to Subaru. So the order of how they sat was (from the right) Shuu, Raito, Subaru, Ayato, Kanato, and Reiji.

I, on the other hand, was still in the middle of the car and in the middle of attention, definitely looking like an idiot. I had no idea what they talked about, I had no idea what they were going to investigate, I had no idea what was going to happen to me. This was kind of a first-time experience for me, and I was not sure at all how to cope with it.

The first one to speak up in a long time was Kanato, raising both eyebrows and looking a little confused. "But until then, to whom is she going to belong to, Reiji?"

"Hah!?" Ayato was almost prepared for the question, answering in Reiji's place. "She already belongs to me! I saw her first!"

I flinched at that, wanting nothing less right now than belong to anyone.

Reiji tried to make the situation better, which was to stop Ayato's screaming.. "Ayato, calm do-"

"Like hell I will!"

"Then, I have a suggestion!" Raito called out, raising his hand and giving out a big, dorky smile. He had his eyes closed, but when the emerald orbs open once more, the smile turns into a malicious grin. Or maybe not malicious. Maybe it's foxy, maybe it's sly, but there's this hinting grin and that glint in his eyes that worry me. "How about we do it like the old days. How about we let her choose?"

That's weird. Even though he's got a grin and eyes like _that_, his suggestion wasn't bad at all. It was really good and I couldn't find anything fishy about it, so what was with his expression?

The room fell silent once more, but this time, there was this heavy tension in it. All the others, except for Raito and me, had very stiff and gloomy expressions for some reason, and I had no idea why. They all looked down into some corner or something, thinking deeply about some nostalgic thing (I suppose, since he said 'like the old days').

"That seems like the foremost best solution here," Reiji finally spoke up, shaking himself out of the tension. The other's followed him, all out of the tension and gloominess now and looking at him, a little surprised. Almost like they wanted to burst out their "but"s and "no"s, but no one said a thing against Reiji.

When Reiji had no protests, he continued. Closing his eyes and adjusting his glasses, he continued. "We'll take it tomorrow, when I've gotten a little time to see what I can find about her."

Ayato crossed his arms, sulking a bit. "Tch! Whatever, you'll be choosing me anyway!" Wow, yeah, absolutely, Ayato, you keep telling yourself that while I pick someone else.

Though, how am I supposed to get to know them over one day? It's not like I wanted to spend more time with them than I had to. But then it hit me. I don't need to spend time with them. There's a simple solution to this problem!

"Okay, but I fucking require name and birthday!" My eyes narrowed and a smirk automatically appeared on my face as I said that.

Reiji didn't seem to have anything against that, immediately beginning to speak. "That good-for-nothing over there is the eldest-"

"Really? Wow..."

"-son of us brothers-"

"Are all of you brothers? Sure I thought some of you we-"

"Don't you dare interrupt me again, human," Reiji threatened, narrowing his eyes. "His name is Sakamaki Shuu and is born on the 18th of October. I'm the second son, Sakamaki Reiji and I was born on the 29th of August."

"Yeees~! Raito here, third son! 20th of March~!"

"Sakamaki Kanato and this is Teddy. 21th of March."

Ayato was going to say something, but I interrupted. "I already know your name."

"Tch. 22th of March."

"Really?" I asked, remembering the two older brothers birthday. The tree of them being born one after another couldn't just be a coincidence.

"Yeah, we're triplets~. Nfu~!"

"Really?" Kanato and Raito do not look like each other at all.

"Oi." Someone said. I looked to my right. "Subaru. 4th of November. Wait! WHY ARE YOU WRITING ALL THIS DOWN!?"

I looked down at my paper. It was the same paper that I went out for in the first place and now I had written on it. But my life was in danger, so I had to.

"I have to remember it, don't I!?" I snapped back at him with an irritation growing in my face. "Now, if you excuse me I am going to take a seat." I took the seat next to Sleeping-beu- no, his name was Shuu, because he seemed like the type of guy in this car that would not do me any harm for the time being.

Beside me was...Raito. I had totally forgotten all about him when I first sat down and started thinking about Shuu, and I wouldn't have noticed him if he hadn't put his arm around my waist, making it difficult for me to sit comfortable. And yet he didn't say anything. It was silent for far too long.

"So... Are you in a group or... do you just do this for fun and for yourselves?" I said, trying to start something that would resemble a conversation. The only things I got was glares and a "HAH!?" from Subaru.

"Well, I'm sorry for trying to start a conversation with my kidnappers! Jeez!"

"WHAT THE HECK DID YOU JUST SAY!?"

"I ASKED VERY POLITELY IF YOU ARE IN A GROUP OR IF YOU DO THIS ALONE! WHY ARE YOU SHOUTING FOR!?"

"In a group of what!?" Ayato asked, not really understanding anything of what was going on, but then again; who did?

"Cosplayers, what did you think?" I looked at him. He looked back. We shared a dramatic, romantic and wonderful stare-contest, before he started laughing. They all laughed at me. I tried to prove my point. "Oh, stop. The fangs, the hair, the eyes! I mean, come on! And I bet you've painted your skin color pale or something!"

They laughed harder now, but it was a mocking laugh. They were making fun of me.

"Bitch-chan, you're making a mistake~!" Raito said and laughed some more.

"I am? Really?" No, I'm not. Those teeth are not natural and I know it.

"Yes, you see," Reiji started but as usual he got interrupted by someone, this time it was Subaru.

"WE ARE NOT COSPLAYERS!"

"How rude..." Kanato looked at me. He wasn't furious, but he wasn't happy either.

"We... are..." Ayato pierced me with his eyes and imprisoned me with them. He wouldn't let go. "...Vampires," Ayato smirked and chuckled a bit. I nearly laughed too. Vampires? Really? They didn't think that I'd actually believe that, did they?

"What? And you're allergic to garlic and crosses as well or what?" I giggled a bit.

"Nfufu~, it's the truth, Bitch-chan~!" I looked at Raito. I thought they were all gonna laugh and say "Nah, we're just foolin' around a bit" but they didn't. These are the weirdest kidnappers I've ever met.

"Stop it. It's not funny. Really."

"No. It is not funny, because it is not a joke." Reiji didn't break the gaze. I didn't either.

Were they saying that they were vampires, drinking blood, sleeping on the day, killing on the night and sleeping in coffins?

Suddenly, small snickers coming from everywhere around me. Even Shuu had a small grin on his lips that made me want to shiver.

"We have arrived."

Arrived where?

I looked through the almost black window and had to lean a bit over Shuu to really see anything.

_Is that a really big mansion or something?_

I leaned a bit more.

_I've never seen it before._

I leaned more.

_How come I've never seen it before? It's fucking giant._

I leaned even more...and then...

_**NOOOOOOOOO, PLEASE DOOOOOON'T! COME ON, YOU CAN STILL MAKE IT! NOOOO, GOD, NOOOOOO!**_

Too late.

My whole world crashed. More like I crashed. Down onto Shuu. With my face down on his stomach.

"Mngh... Heavy..."

I didn't look up from Shuu's stomach, but I could tell he was looking at me.

And he called me heavy…

_This is it_.

I panicked and breathed quickly against Shuu's warm stomach. The tip of my nose went down in his belly button, which felt really awkward for both him and for me. I inhaled his scent. Shit, why did I do that!? Now he would see me as a creepy pervert!

"Uhm... Whatever you might think I'm doing, this is… uhm... a terribe mistake…" I said against him. My voice sounded weird and horrible when I talked against his stomach with my nose in him. Like when you take a hold of your nose and talk.

_Shit._

"...You smelled me... What a pervert you are..." He sighed and closed his eyes and mumbled something about how heavy I am. Yeah, fuck off you too.

"I was not! And if I were, I'll let you know that you smell perfectly fine!" _God, what am I doing? No, God can go shit himself for giving me this wonderful and terrific fate._

He gave me a look that said, "What the heck is wrong with this stupid, idiotic girl?"

I knew he was. I could see it in his half-lidded blue eyes.

"Your scent really is weird…" He mumbled. When a moments of silence passed, he opened his mouth to speak again.

"And you're still lying on top of me because?"

I flew up from him, fast as a rocket and hitting the roof of the car. I thought for a minute that my eyes had popped out. What a beautiful face I must have made there.

"Hey, Bitch-chan~!" With my hands on my head I turned to see who was talking. And boy, was I surprised? "Let's go now~!" he whined, and I obediently followed his request. There was no way I'd stay with Shuu.

Now I'll be going into the kidnappers nest.

I got out of the car, avoiding the edge of the roof like a freaking ninja, feeling epic as I did so. No one had seen my epicenes. Why did no one see the times when you were cool? It's only when you reveal your panties that people will look. That's mother nature's way of humor, that selfish bitch.

The mansion looked even better now when I was standing in front of it. It was enormous, in a yellow color. It was built in brick and there were lots of green bushes as a giant garden with roses and stuff. The mansion also had a nice balcony that could be used for pushing a kidnapper down to his death if needed.

"Oi, get your ass moving, Chibikani!" I turned to face my biggest enemy of all time. Once again we shared a dramatic, challenging stare at one another.

"How dare you talk about my ass!?" I shouted, getting a confused look in return.

"What the hell are you talking about?" He sounded irritated again. "Just hurry up, why are you so damn slow anyway, Chi-bi-ka-ni?"

_Oh, I don't know. Maybe because I'm walking to the places were my corpse will be lying in about a day, what do you think Ayato? _

In front of me, I had Ayato, Reiji and Subaru walking far in the corner and behind me were Raito (completely staring at me with his hand on his fedora), Kanato and left in the car was Shuu. Poor Shuu, the car is driving away.

I took a few steps on the grey staircase and to my relief; the reddish-brown door was open for me. The doors were very big and looked kina heavy, if it hadn't been open, I wouldn't even be able to get in. Thank god for nice men that opens doors for you. Maybe I judged them too fast; maybe they are really nice people. People you can trust in all situations. Real gentlemen. _Thank you, god, for these young, gentle and kind heroes._

And then, the doors closed right in my face. Literally. It hit my face. Hard.

And as expected, it was heavy and hard so it really hurt like hell to get it in your face when you were thanking God for nice men. I can't describe my scream, but I can tell you one thing. I sounded like a man's.

I took a hold of my nose and pressed my body against the door. It didn't open. Maybe these guys really are vampires because this door is impossible to open. I pressed myself against it so hard that it looked like I tried seducing it to open. Maybe that would work. _Yeah, seduce the object that just hit you in the face, great plan._

_...It's worth trying_.

I broke my and Door-kun's passionate moment and put my hands behind my head, pressed my chest forward, my butt backwards and bent my right knee a bit. It probably made me look like a weird bird on drugs, but I just didn't give a shit. I pressed out my lips and blinked with my eye at the door. I swear, I probably looked so hot at that moment (or maybe not)!

If the door had been human, it definitely would have fallen for me.

"Hey~, Door-kun, it's so hot out here today right~. Can you take my shirt off~? Pleeeeaaase~!" I begged Door-kun and walked closer to him with a childish, whiny expression. I could see how hot Door-kun got from my words and I smiled at his shyness. My passionate moment with Door-kun got interrupted.

"Hey, Raito. What is she doing?"

"I don't know, but she's so cute~. Nfufu~."

I froze. _Oh, no!_

"She looks like some kind of flamingo or something. Ne, Teddy?"

"Yeah, a bit~. She's kinda interesting to watch right~?"

I turned around. My whole word ended at the sight of two brothers. I thought they all went inside! _No, this can't be happening me! Are you shitting me god!?_

I already knew the answer to that.

_Fuck you god, this is why I don't believe in you!_

"How long is she going to keep that position?" Kanato turned down to Teddy and expected an answer. I looked down on myself. Shit, I was still in my flamingo-position!

I went to a normal position and tried to keep a straight face. They had just seen me flirt with a door. Their door. With a flamingo-position and with sexy words!

"Uhm... Can you help me open the door?" I said with a polite smile and with my hands behind me back so that I would look normal and act like nothing had just happened. Like I hadn't begged Door-kun to take off my clothes.

"She's so cute acting like nothing happened~." Raito said with a big smile revealing his fangs and with closed eyes.

"Mm, ne, Teddy?" Kanato replied.

"Just open the fucking door!"

I threw a small kick at the door, causing my foot massive pain.

"Have you tried 'Open Sesame?'" Raito asked with a teasing smirk.

I wasn't going to get help from them I supposed. I turned to the big brown door again and tried to find a way to get it to open. Maybe I could tie a rope connecting the door and Raito, and then seduce him, I'm talking about Raito this time, from behind with...panties so that he comes my way and drags the door open?

Nah, he would just laugh at me.

_I am so going to regret this._

I took a deep breath and focused all I could.

_I can't believe I'm saying this, god damn it._

"O-open sesame..." I whispered and kept as quiet as possible so that stupid Raito and his stupid brother, Kanato, wouldn't hear me.

It didn't open.

I had been fooled.

Again.

Fucking shit, I shouldn't even be trying this hard to get into my kidnappers house anyway.

The door opened. I heard the creek from it behind me and just when I was about to run away, Raito and Kanato marched at me and brought me along in.

Though I've got to give them a slow applause for making it look like "open sesame" worked, they almost got me there.

I got dragged and pushed inside and over my shoulder I saw the big doors close with a loud creek and then an even louder bang. That sound made me flinch a bit.

I turned from the doors to where it was that I had been brought. In front of me were a wide staircase that reached almost longer that my gaze could see until it parted into two. A dark shade of red colored carpet were lying on the steps and there were big painting hanging on the empty, greyish-white (in this light, they were dark blue though) walls. This mansion looked old with its old design and antique lamps hanging from the roof. Was it small statues that were sitting at the beginning of the stairs?

"Come this way." Reiji said without looking at me and started walking to the right with his brothers following him in silence. I was worried.

Kanato and Raito's calm smiles as they walked past me didn't calm _me_ down the slightest.

And yet, I followed them into the big, cozy room that had an insert with a fire in it.

The brothers sat down in some cozy couches and armchairs. I think they were dark green or blue; it was so dark since the lamp wasn't on and because of that I couldn't see what color they really were.

The boys left me no space so I simply sat on the floor. Cozy floor with a cozy carpet...

"So, where do you have plans on sleeping, if I may ask?" Reiji asked with his elbows on the armrests of his comfy armchair (lucky him) and his fingers tangled together. As usual he had no expression at all, or he was really good at being a blank, pale face.

"Well, I haven't really planned anything since I was brought here just a little bit fucking unexpected. And if I can say my opinion, then I'll let you know that I do not plan on sleeping here at a-"

"Bitch-chan can sleep in my bed~!"

"Fuck you, I'm telling you that I'm not going to sl-"

"I won't let you touch Chibikani before she chooses me, bastard!" Ayato joined the conversation and pointed an accusing finger at Raito (whose smile now disappeared and he also mumbled something like 'Chibikani...?') and let out an irritated look again. He really did that often.

"Jeez, Ayato-kun~!"

"I said no! She's obviously sleeping with Ore-sama!" Ayato clicked his tongue at Raito and sat down in his armchair again.

"Enough. Sleeping in my room will be the only safe place where she will not be molested by the two of you." Reiji adjusted his glasses (why did he always do that?) and sighed.

"She's sleeping with me! Got a problem with that, Shichisan-megane!?"

"I'd rather sleep on the floor, really..." I said in a low tone so nobody would hear me.

"Maybe I could just sleep here on your couch?"

They looked at me.

"That simply will not do." Reiji put his hand on his forehead. A troubled and annoyed gesture. He continued shortly after. "A lady sleeping on the couch in a man's mansion, what does that say about us? What does that say about you? You might get attacked in the middle of the day. I will not have it that way. You'll be sleeping in our guest room, and that is it."

"Oi, Reiji! That room is-" Subaru began, standing up and protesting without really knowing how to continue his argument.

Kanato agreed, looking very bothered by it. "That's right, Reiji! She can't sleep there!"

Next up was Ayato. "You've hit your goddamn head, or what!?"

"Enough!" Reiji made a swinging gesture with his hands, and his brothers' voices silenced. "That room is never used, and it will be only for one night."

His brothers went silent again, not knowing how to argue with their older brother. Having no idea what the heck these weird guys are talking about, I stood up and started to leave. I'll pretend that I'm going to my room, while I'm actually going to flee.

"You can not leave until you tell us your name as a proper guest."

I stopped. Guest? Is he fucking serious!?

"Kazuka Mayu."

"Someone needs to take responsibility and show this lady to her room for the night."

_Fucking shit, now I'll not be able to escape. _

Raito stood up. _No, god not him._

"Bitch-chan, don't be like that now~! Let's go!" Raito, clearly noticing that I did not want to go with him, took a hold of my arm and dragged me along the floor to the stairs. Np one said a word against Raito, just letting him take me away.

I reached out a hand to the others in hope of a rescue and prayed my prayers. _God have mercy on me..._

I did my best to struggle in the stairs, yet to not hurt myself. It resulted with me reaching the second floor all beaten up and with a heavy breathing after crawling up on all four.

"Are you alright, Bitch-chan?" Raito said teasingly. I tried to catch my breath and gave him a glare that told him clearly to fuck off. "Awww, don't be mad~! Hurry, hurry!"

I stood up, still catching my breath and swept the dirt off of my clothes.

We began to walk through the dark corridor.

"Hey, Bitch-chan, who are you going to allow sucking you? I promise I won't kill you if you choose me, okay~?" Raito was happy, that calmed me down a bit.

"Uhm.. Suck me... What?" I didn't know what he talked about. Was it about rape? They won't gangbang me? That's an improvement...

"Bitch-chan, are you listening at all~? We told you, didn't we? We're _vampires. _I'm talking about your _blood._" He was joking. He had to be.

"It really isn't a good joke, that one... Vampires don't exist."

We had arrived now at what seemed to be my room for the night and I opened the door. Inside was a beautiful pink double bed. The whole room was pink, the bed was pink, the floor was pink. One thing was white, a desk.

The room was unbelievably beautiful, though all the dust of no one cleaning there. And once again, look at that bed. I could go into hibernation in it. It looked so soft and so cozy.

And it was. How I would know? I was lying on it right now. On my back. Pinned down by a smirking guy. This is it for me.

"How about I prove that they exist?" He sounded tempting, no one would have been able to resist him at that point, but I had to stay strong. I breathed as calmly as I could. He leaned down.

"STOP IT! I never said I wanted you to prove anything!" I yelled as he leaned closer to my neck and breathed against my skin. It sent shivers down my spine and left me feeling dry in my mouth.

"But you do, don't you, Bitch-chan~?" Fear kept me from slapping him. Even though the voice was teasing and low, there was a threatening tone behind it.

"You promised you would let me be for one day, that I would get to choose for myself!" He had promised, he couldn't just do this to me now!

"I'll keep that promise, I was just wondering if Bitch-chan was going to." Raito smiled and moved away from me, leaving me still frozen on the bed with my hands on each side of my head. Instead of following him with my glare, I just kept staring up at the place where his eyes had been. I was shaken and still startled.

"Woah, I haven't been here in forever!" Pretending like nothing had just happened at all, Raito went around the place, touching and scanning everything he could find. He smiled sweetly at all the furniture, almost sincere. "Sure brings back memories…"

He sighed softly, then snapping out of his warm state and walking over to the entrance of the room. "Well, until tomorrow, Bitch-chan~!" He waved.

I heard the door close. I let out my breath. I was finally alone.

I sat up on the bed and looked around myself for an escape. I had to thank Raito. He had started my survival-instinct and made me want to find an escape more than anything. I will _not _be raped _nor_ murdered by these guys.

The atmosphere in the room felt awfully heaven all of a sudden. It felt like I could hear something, but I knew that it was all just my panicked state from earlier, so I didn't spend too much time thinking about it.

Escaping is better than thinking about haunted mansions anyway.

I saw a window hidden behind some white and pink curtains. It was a big window that reached down to the floor. Maybe it was a door out to the balcony I had seen earlier?

I went over the light shade of pink-brown colored floor and reached the window. It wasn't a door. Just a plain window. If I were to be attacked by them this night, I wouldn't have a balcony to push them down over. But maybe I could jump down to the free ground right now? I looked through the window and down at the ground. Nah, it seemed too far. I would break my legs and then just sit there for the rest of the night crying, and that wouldn't do me any good, right?

I wish I had a phone.

I had to return to plan A. Get to know them and take someone who would give me the opportunity to run away.

This mansion has to have a library.

How else could that Reiji sound so damn smart?

I opened my door carefully to not cause any sound from it.

I was definitely going to get lost in this huge place, but rather get lost and rotten than to be sucked dry by some crazy vampire-wannabe. The thought made me want to throw up.

I sneaked quietly like a ninja on a mission to murder a rich king.

"Why are you sneaking around like a ninja trying to murder?" Someone from behind said in a low tone. I turned around.

_Please, let it be that lazy-ass Shuu, he wouldn't have the energy to run after me!_

It was Reiji. Well, that's better than Raito or Ayato.

"I was just looking for a library, incase you do have one here. The problem is that I happen to be unaware of where this library is located," I explained politely. I hoped to please him, so that he wouldn't kill me.

"Is that so? Then, please do turn left down this corridor and then you just have to take twenty more steps forward to get to your destination."

"Thank you sir!" I showed my gratitude and bowed lady-like to him.

"The pleasure is on my side." He said and turned around, walking away into the shadows from where he had come from. I also turned back and started walking as he had told me. Then I turned left as the first door showed itself.

There, indeed, was a library. The shelves were dark-brown, having red armchairs in front of them. It matched perfectly in with the rest of the house with the antique style.

But now to why I'm here.

I ran my index finger across the blue, green, brown and red books. They were all old books. I recognized some of them. Such as _Pride and prejudges_, L_ord of the Flies_, L_ord of the Ring, _and _Peter Pan and Wendy._ Ooooh, I love Peter Pan!

I moved on to keep looking. It took a long time, but I finally found what I was looking for.

_Zodiac Signs and Blood Types._

I seriously didn't think that I would find it, but there it was. Shining like a green, dusty star with the big title written all over the book's side. I took it out from the shelf and blew on the book like they always do in movies.

Holding it up to the air, I scanned it from top to toe with a satisfied smile. _This. _I shook the book a bit. _This little fucker might actually save my damn life tonight!_

With this I don't even need to see them to get to know them. I will survive!

I turned around and walked away from my new favorite place in this mansion.

I did not remember the way back. Fucking shit. Not remembering forced me to begin to walk around in the halls and looking for something familiar. I couldn't find Reiji.

I bet I'm going to rot in this mansion. Nobody wants me here. Just look at how pissed they are when they see me. _Ugh, they can go screw themselves too._

I laughed a bit inside.

_I bet they're already doing that right now._

On second thought that thought made me want to puke. I put my hand over my mouth.

"Oi, idiot. Feeling sick?" someone from beside me said in a low and quiet, yet threatening tone.

I turned my face just to find Subaru leaning against the wall with a bent knee and his arms crossed. I immediately wished I hadn't looked at him. Since I had just thought about the brothers masturbating, the last thing I needed was to see one of them. I pressed my hand harder against my mouth and closed my eyes harshly.

"Yeah, give me a bag or something. Your shoe maybe."

Subaru's eyes immediately told me "Keep your distance from my precious Shoe-chan!"

"HAH! Go puke in the toilet or something! Don't do it here!" He screamed and pierced me once again with his eyes. Such hurtful eyes, oww.

"Okay, okay, jeez, sorry! I respect you and your shoe, I promise!"

"Tch. What made you feel sick anyway? Not that I care though." He looked away when he said the last sentence.

_Acting all like a tsundere, you should be called Tsunbaru. _

I laughed.

_Tsunbaru!_

What should I reply? "Oh, I just thought about you and your hot brothers masturbating and it made me feel ill"? Naaah, I don't want to die just yet.

"No, nothing much." I waved it off with my hand. "I just started to feel ill, that's it."

"I see. Then just go to bed, you'd feel better."

"Yeah, I would if I could..."

"Hah!? Why wouldn't you be able to!?"

"Well... I can't find back to my room..."

He stared at me for a minute. Then he closed his eyes, put his hand behind his head and sighed irritated. "Idiot!" he bellowed. "Why the hell did you even go out!?"

I didn't say anything.

"Tch. FINE! I'll show you, you damn idiot!" He said and started walking before he even finished the sentence. _Yes, that's my name. Mayu Mc. Idiot. _I sighed. Why did they even bother ordering me to tell them my name if they wouldn't even use it?

"OI, COME ON! Damn, you're slow."

We walked in total silence. Total awkward silence.

When we finally reached our destination, I was just about to give up and about to sleep on the floor.

"Thank you, Subaru." I said, and I did mean it. Even though it had been really awkward, he had helped me. And he hadn't tried to molest me like a special someone (*cough* Raito *cough*) had done before.

"Don't use my name so bluntly, idiot! I haven't given you my permission to!"

_Then, should I call you Tsunbaru?_

He really was attractive when he didn't try to kill me.

"Anyway, you should go to bed now! I have more important stuff to do than to look after you!"

_Like what? Masturbate?_

My illness came back.

"Uhm, yeah! I'll do that! Thanks once again!" I said and opened my door.

"Tch!" Was the only thing he said before turning around and walking away into the shadows that we came from.

I closed my door after getting in.

_Did I just make a new friend?_

Absolutely confirming in my head that I indeed had now a friend, I got into bed, crawled to the wall and sat up with my back against it. I opened my book. It, indeed, was about all the zodiacs.

I reached for my paper that I had dropped on the bed when that bastard had seduced me. First up was Shuu.

_He is Libra, _I confirmed from the birthday.

I read about him. Smart, relaxed (you don't say), harmonic, fair and romantic.

His bad habits. _This will be fun. Demanding, manipulative and have a hard time making decisions. _I looked around in the book. Is that it!? Oh, he fits good together with Aquarius and... Gemini...? Fuck me gently with a chainsaw.

I kept reading about the others. About Virgo, Pisces, Aries and Scorpio. This was my conclusion.

Reiji: Picky, intelligent, honest, polite, understanding and self-controlled, but also prejudging, critical and a know-it-all. Fits with Taurus and Capricorn. Not me.

Raito: Sensitive (bullshit), dreamy, romantic and gentle (this is too much bullshit, I can't handle all the shit), but also anxious, careless and unrealistic. Fits with Cancer and Scorpio. Not me.

Kanato and Ayato: Funny, competitive, free and born to be a leader, but also too honest, selfish, combative, patronizing, impatient, short-tempered and thinks he is superior. Fits with Leo and Sagittarius. Not me.

Subaru: Full with charm, intelligent, purposeful, passionate and exploration, but also jealous, suspicious, short-tempered, grumpy and vengeful (what a nice friend I have...). Fits with Pisces and Cancer. Not me.

_Okay, so there I have it. I have no idea which to pick._

I looked at my book. _I might as well check my zodiac_...

I loved zodiac signs. They are really fun, interesting and you get really happy and interested when what stands there actually is true. I believe that they are for real. I don't know how, or why, but maybe a bit of your personality depends on what part of the year, what season and what weather you first see. That might affect how you become as a human, as a person.

I flipped side after side until I got to my beloved sign, Gemini.

I read. _Loves talking about everything between heaven and earth, can tempt a man with its huge charm and smile, is curious, energetic, has a great sense of humor, has easy to learn and a secured future, and also possess a wild imagination_, I felt so proud over myself. I continued reading.

_But_ \- I read the word with horror – _Gemini is also careless and was not born to be anything close to a leader, has a hard time finishing things they've started, they are bored within no time, has an easy time irritating others, they talk to much, can't keep secrets, unreliable, versatile, goes around to many different people at the same period of time which can cause jealousy, can flirt with someone without even realizing it and ends up hurting them, lies too much for their own good, hates being trapped in responsibility, gets confused when involved with real love, does anything in order to win, always has a crush on someone that they never stays with and often cheat, and not to speak about how gossipy and impatient they can be._

_Why the heck do I have so many bad stuff about myself!? This book can go screw itself together with my stupid brain and the brothers._

And apparently, I fit with Libra (yeah I remember that...), and Aquarius because of their positive attitude on life, their way of stimulating your mind with clever conversations, their romantic side that constantly makes you fall head over heels for them over again, and their interesting side that will never bore you out.

I threw the book on the floor.

I lied down on the pink, big bed. My clothes were still a bit wet ever since Ayato had made me fall, but I didn't care. I knew I shouldn't sleep in case someone would attack me when I was. I had to stay up all night. I blinked and managed to get my eyes to open again. _I wonder what time it is..._

I blinked again.

But after I had opened my eyes after the blink I wasn't looking at the door anymore. I was staring up at the ceiling. And I didn't feel just as tired as I had been before. Reality slapped me in the face as I remembered a dream. How could you dream if you were just blinking?

I sat up in the bed, realizing that I had slept. As I did so, I had trouble to move my legs along up with my body. They felt heavy. I looked at them. There, on my lap, was Kanato, sleeping peacefully.

He was not moving his eyebrows, so he didn't have much of a face expression. He always made some sort of expression, so it was weird seeing him like this. His mouth was slightly open and he was drooling a bit. Now that I thought about it, I was too. I wiped it off of me. He was holding a tight grip around Teddy's stomach.

I looked around to search for a clock or anything that would give me any idea of what time it was. I didn't find anything.

"What are you looking around for?" He didn't ask it nicely, more like threatening. I decided to try and make a new friend by being honest.

"I was just looking for a clock. Do you know what time it is?"

He looked at me like he didn't believe me, like he was trying to find out what it was that I was hiding, but then he just looked down on Teddy.

"The one who always know what time it is is Reiji. Nobody except him cares about it. And furthermore, what's happened with your scent? It's different…" He said, inhaling sharply my smell and turning to Teddy. "Ne, Teddy?"

Kanato didn't move from his spot on my lap, and when I didn't answer, he did something similar to shrugging and closed his eyes.

"Uhm... When will we all gather up and do all that "choosing ceremony" of mine?" I asked a bit awkward since he just closed his eyes again. I made it sound like I just wanted to keep the conversation going.

He opened his eyes and stared right at me. "I don't know. Neither does Teddy. Reiji will gather us when it is time. Isn't that obvious, idiot?"

Kanato closed his eyes again.

"How did you get in here? I mean, when did you get in he-"

"Why do YOU ASK SO MANY QUESTIONS!?" Shit. I just pissed the creep out. What to do.. What to do... What to do!?

"Uhm, I'm sorry Kanato-"

"DON'T SAY MY NAME LIKE YOU KNOW ME!"

"-I didn't mean to upset you-"

"BUT YOU DID YOU STUPID, WORTHLESS WORM!"

"-but I was so curious."

He wasn't lying on my lap anymore. More like half-standing on the bed ready to punch me at any second.

"I came in when you were sleeping of course, stupid moron! I wanted you to get to know me as well like everyone else!" He said in a much more calmer tone now, but he was still upset. He looked so sad. "Was that so wrong!?" He said and to make my remorse even worse, he burst into tears. He sat down completely on the bed now and held a tight grip around Teddy's neck with his arms.

"I just wanted to sleep on your lap for a minute, but you kept asking annoying questions!" He cried more.

"I'm so sorry, uhm... Sakamaki-kun, I never meant to hurt you!" I reached out with my arms in an attempt to hug him, but he slapped them away.

"MY NAME IS KANATO! K-A-N-A-T-O! YOU STUPID, WORTHLESS, UGLY WOMAN!"

I choked on air. He is so, so rude. I did not deserve that, you mean piece of shit.

After that, he ran out of the room, leaving me all alone with fury, remorse and complete confusion.

When he slammed the door after him, my hands were still up in the air ready to hug him. I stared at the door with a confused look.

_What just happened?_

This was too much for my brain to handle. Too many things had happened in just a few minutes.

Not so many minutes of spacing out at the ceiling after my dramatic experience, someone knocked on the door.

It was Reiji. "Please do get ready in a few minutes or so. We will be expecting you on the first floor in the living room. Did you hear and understand my instructions?"

"Yes, I did!" I replied.

"Splendid. Then I shall leave you now."

I heard his footsteps disappear from outside the door as I walked around in my room looking for a mirror. How do they expect me to get ready without a mirror? _Oh, screw that. I'll just fix my clothes and go to the toilet._

I had slept with my clothes on, and since Kanato came in, I do not regret it.

They were now crumpled after sleeping, so I used my hands to fix them up a bit before going out of my room.

I actually found the bathroom quite easily. I remembered seeing it yesterday when I walked together with Tsunbaru back to my room. Thank god I remembered it.

I took a hold of the door handle and turned it down. Locked. Why does this happen to me? I am really in the need of a toilet, but if I stay here I will definitely meet one of the boys. I don't want that.

I knocked on the door. I couldn't take it, I really had to go.

"Uhm... Can you get out? I kinda need a bathroom right now. Do you have anymore of them in this house?" I said and tried to sound polite. It was easy. But it wasn't as easy when I heard a laugh coming from inside.

"OH MY GOD, IT'S YOU ISN'T IT, AYATO!?" I yelled and banked on the door.

More laughter.

"SERIOUSLY! I CAN'T TAKE IT! I KNOW YOU'RE DOING THIS ON PURPOSE, SO JUST COME OUT!"

Even more damn laughter.

"DAMN IT, AYATO, YOU BASTARD, THIS ISN'T FUNNY!"

3 MINUTES LATER.

"AYATOISWEARTOGODIWILLSTRANGLEYOUWHENYOUCOMEOUT! DON'TTHINKI'MNOTGOINGTODOITBECAUSEI'MSERIOUS!"

4 MINUTES.

"_**IWILLEATYOUALIVEANDYOUWILLDIESOHARDTHATYOUWON'TEVENSCREAMBECAUSETHAT'SSOHARDIWILLFUCKINGMURDERYOUYAFUCKINGASSHOLE!**_"

5 MINUTES.

"Please, Ayato... I can't take this anymore... I'll do anything... Just please let me pee-pee...I'm so sorry...for everything I've done to you... I regret it all... You are an angel and I am a beast... Please, just let me iiiiiiiin...!"

I sat on the floor in front of the door and banked weakly on the door with my head down.

"Please, I can't hold it iiiiin... I'll seriously pee on your nice carpet here if you won't open... What a shame it would be to ruin such a pretty, red carpet...don't you think... ? Please, master... I'll even be your slaaaaaave..."

I now banked with my head.

It opened. It finally opened. I could see the light coming out from the bathroom and light and warm the whole place up. I felt like I saw heaven itself.

Out came a smirking and almost dead-of-laughter Ayato.

Ayato stopped laughing when after a second. "Oi," he said, confused, coming closer. "Where did your scent go? It's not the same-"

I jumped up to him and put my arms around his neck. I couldn't care less about my scent right now, even if Kanato had said the same thing. "Thank you so much, master~! I'm so happy I could actually kiss you~!" I said with shiny, gleaming eyes that looked straight into his.

"I wouldn't try to stop you." Ayato replied with a small grin on his pale face.

Then reality slapped me in the face. With a chair. Multiple times.

"You know what?" I contained the smile. "I shouldn't kiss you..." I said seductively and traced a finger up his chest. He smirked. I took a tight grip around his tie. "I should fucking _**murder **_you!" With death itself in my eyes, I yanked his tie in hope of murdering him. He didn't move an inch.

"Why are you so mad? I was just taking a shower!" He said and sighed.

"Then why aren't your hair wet!?"

"I dried it too."

"Oh, sweet, gentle, wonderful Ayato... WHY THE _**FUCK **_WOULD YOU DO THAT!?"

"Why shouldn't I take care of my hair?"

"Because it seems so damn messy all the time, why would you care just today when I need to fucking pee!?"

"Because I'm going to bed..."

I looked at him, confused now, but still holding tight around his tie. "Bed?"

"_Bed_."

"But, I'm supposed to choose now?"

"Now? It's day, I'm supposed to be asleep."

"No, you will walk down there and watch me choose!"

"Just pick me right now then."

"I will _not_!"

"Ugh, guess I've got no choice than to wait downstairs then..." I watched him beging to walk away. "Oh, and Chibikani."

"_What?_" I said with a frustrated tone because of my nickname and because of him.

"There are going to be more people who wants to use the bathro-"

I ran into the bathroom and locked the door. _No, this bathroom is mine now!_

After finishing getting myself ready (such as comb my hair with my fingers, brush my teeth with my finger, washing my face and peeing) I went downstairs.

I turned left after the stairs and as expected, everyone had taken up the space on couches and armchairs. I sat on the floor.

"We have discussed a couple of matters while you were not here," Reiji started and tangled his fingers together with the other hand's fingers.

Everyone was quiet, but they all seemed confused over something.

"The majority of us seems to have the will of keeping you alive," he added "At least for a while so that we can get to the root of this strange matter."

Am I hearing things? I won't be killed?

"So, I won't be murdered?"

"No, you will not."

"Then... can I go?"

"I may have told you that you will be kept alive, but I also said such as that you will be kept literally. You shall not return home." His voice sounded so cold...

"As what!? As a pet!?" They sure made me sound like a damn bunny.

"No." Reiji sighed. "I can't have you here without you doing any benefit. I will not have you just walking around here. What I am saying is that you will be put in work. You will live here as a servant for us, the Sakamaki brothers, and also as livestock for us to feed on."

They can't be serious.

"Wait! I will still choose a... master that I will be... working for and that will... eat me?" It just felt so weird having those words in my mouth. Like having plastic when you eat in your mouth. It just doesn't work.

"Of course you shall choose. It was our agreement after all."

I cast a glimpse at each brother. They were all so different, how the hell can I pick?

"Come on, _Chibikani_, hurry up and choose me now! Why are you so damn slow!?"

"Nfu~ Bitch-chan, let's have lots of fun, okay~? I'll give you soooo much pleasure~."

"If you choose me, Mayu-san, we can play together. I might even let you touch Teddy..."

"Oi, idiot! Hurry now! We don't have all day, I wanna sleep! DAMN YOU'RE SLOW!"

"Zzz, ...so noisy... Oi, stupid woman, ...what's up with you? Pick one already... So slow..."

"Choose wisely so that you will not end up dying like others."

Okay, so yeah, this will definitely work out…

_**Wow, so much fun reading this prologue, am I right? But it was necessary. Now, the fun begins, I promise! **_

_**Thank you all for reading, you are very good people to be patient enough to read a damn long prologue. **_


	2. Countdown Of The Worst Kind

_**I YOU HAVEN'T READ MY PROLOGUE TO THIS STORY YOU MAY RISK NOT **_

_**UNDERSTANDING MUCH, SO I RECOMEND THAT YOU READ THAT ONE FIRST. DARKEST DESIRE!**_

_**And here's Ayato~! Ugh, It feels like I'm late with my updatings. And once again, I suck at beginning a new story. I just wanna write; "Mayu Chose Ayato. 5 months later; 'Ayato, I love you.' 'I love you too, Mayu.' *hugs*". But I won't do that. **_

_**Now you'll finally know what 'Chibikani' means. Mwahahahaha, I've kept the secret from you this far! But now, folks, you are ready. The time has come.**_

_**Okay, I'm really not sure if the guys has their own bathrooms, but Shuu said something in the games that made me think that they have so just go with it.**_

_**KAZUKA MAYU X SAKAMAKI AYATO**_

_**RATED: T FOR NOW, BUT M LATER ON**_

_**AND HERE COMES THE SUCKING BEGINNING~!**_

I stood between the choise of six different, weird guys who wanted me as ,basically, a slave. I wasn't sure who I should pick, they all seemed so dangerous in many different ways. Tsunbaru was a tempting choise, but he seemed agressive and easily pissed. And I have a talent in pissing people off.

Ayato was very teasing, but a teasing guy is common these days so that didn't worry me so much, but he enjoyed seeing me in pain. The toilet insident proved that.

"I'll take Ayato anyway..." I told myself out loud. In the end I picked the guy who hadn't killed me even though he's had plenty of times to do that. He could have just killed me, sucked me dry if he now even was a vampire, when I was helpless in the puddle, but he hadn't. I knew him the best.

"Hah, I knew you would pick the best after all, Chibikani." Ayato bent his knee and rested his foot on his armchair while leaning back against it. _Ugh, this guy, really._

I rolled my eyes in irritation with him. _The best, huh? _

When I was done rolling the eyes and had went back to looking at Ayato again, he didn't sit in his armchair. He was right in front of me on the floor. I jumped a bit in surprise as I saw him.

_How did he get here so fast? _I thought about it. _Maybe I had just spaced out and hadn't noticed when he went here... That would be typical me anyway._

He leaned down over me. I backed away as far away from him as I could. But since I was on floor, I practically just lied down in the position of a hardrock gitarist again when he got close. It hurt.

"Maybe I'll just finish you right here. What do you think, Chibikani?" Ayato pinned me down with our hands on each side of my head. He'd pinned me further down in that painful and awkward position so I began struggling, trying to both kick and push him at the same time. Neither worked.

"I think that you should stop calling me that and get the hell off me!"

He smirked and moved his face closer to mine.

_Oh, no! Is he going to rape me in front of his brothers!? Can't he at least to it private!?_

"Ayato." Reiji made his frustrated pose. That included his hand on his forehead and an irritated look. _Aaaah, Reiji! Also known as my life saviour~! I love ya man!_

"Take such activeties to your room. Good grief."

_Thank you Reiji... IT'S NOT LIKE YOU COULD HAVE JUST SAVED ME THERE!_

"Tch. Oi, Chibikani, let's go!" He got up and grabbed my wrist. I watched him in surprise as he did so. _Did he just listen to what somebody else has to say there? Wow._

My surprise changed into pain and despair as he dragged me across the floor, while I still was in my painful position. My tighes hurt so fudging bad, but thank god that there was so clean on the floor that I easily glided along with Ayato. But then again, I didn't want to follow him.

When we got to the stairs, he pulled me up to my feet. At least he did one kind thing today.

I almost fell down the stairs when I slacked through them. I was so tired and my legs hurt so bad. I wasn't trained for this long staircase.

"What's taking you so damn long!?"

_What do you think, Ayato-sama!?_

"I'm tired..."

"Hurry up or I'll carry you!"

The offer would have been very appealing if it hadn't been him who'd offered it. I almost ran up the stairs. Where did all that energy come from?

I walked with a big distance from Ayato until we arrived at what seemed to be his room. There was some kind of metal locker, wardrobe or maybe weird coffin on the floor in almost the middle of the room. _Yep, his room._

At first I hadn't seen the locker so clearly when we first arrived, but now I stood in front of it. The big, weird locker had a face on it and lied on a big, red and white patterned, square carpet. On that carpet you could also see two couches. Two couches? I didn't even get to sit in an armchair in the living room earlier. The chouches were in two different colours. One was red and the other was pink.

"Isn't it cool?"

"What? Well, I guess it looks nice, but it's not my colour. And even though it looks nice, I wouldn't really call it 'cool'..."

"What the heck are you talking about?" Ayato folded his arms and leaned against the wall beside the greyish door. I looked at him and narrowed my left eye in confusion.

"The pink couch of course. I wouldn't call it cool..." I pointed at the big couch and twitched a few times with my head in its direction.

He laughed.

"Huh? What? Did I miss something? I don't get the jooookeee!" I cried out and held my arms and hands out in the air. I hated not getting a joke while everyone is laughing. It sucks.

"I'm not talking about my couch, idiot. I'm talking about the iron maiden of course." Ayato said with a smirk. I turned my gaze to the metal locker.

_Oh, it's not a locker?It's an iron maiden? Oh, I understand._

I thought about it for a second.

_What the hell is an iron maiden?_

"I don't even know what an iron maiden is!" I said trying to defend myself from insults.

"You don't?" Ayato didn't look surprised, more like entertained. Like the urge of telling me was the most appealing and interesting thing in the whole world and he just couldn't wait much longer for it.

"Well, we don't learn about metal lockers with creepy faces in my school."

"It's a torture device, Chibikani."

I looked at him, stunned with the sudden turn in atmosphare in the air.

"Do you want to know how it's used?" Ayato's smirk widdened in amusement and he started walking towards me. Shit.

"No! DON'T YOU DARE TORTURE ME ON THIS LOVELY MORNING!"

The sun was shining. It was such a lovely day, I really didn't want to die.

"Calm down. I've had the spikes removed anyway." Ayato's tone when he said that sounded a bit...disappointed? _Oh, I'm so sorry that you can't torture me today. How sad._

"It has spikes in it? Oh, now I know what you're talking about! I saw one of these in Despicable Me! You know, in the beginning. In Gru's house." I said as I ran my hand down Ayato's iron maiden. I really liked that movie; Despicable Me. Yes, I still like Disney movies even though I'm 16 years old. I'm in love with the movies Hercules, Finding Nemo, Brother Bear and Peter Pan. I also love the disney-princesses.

Ayato never replied to my Despicable Me fangirling comment so I just kept speaking about it for a minute. I hope that I didn't spoil anything...

"But what do you use it for if it can't torture like it's supposed to do?" I asked him after I was finished talking about Cinderella.

Ayato immediately got his interest back. He'd lost it when I'd fangirled earlier.

"Heh! It's Ore-sama's bed of course!"

_Is he serious...? He looks serious about it... He can't possible be serious... Wow, he **is** serious..._

_I'm not really surprised though..._

"Of course..." I repeated sarcastically.

When I thought about it, he really didn't have any other bed in the room. I hadn't thought about it when I came here. And even if I had, I would've never asked him where his bed was. He would just say; "For you to wonder where my bed is, what were you expecting when we came here? Hah! Aren't you quite the pervert?" and I really don't want that.

"Oi, Chibikani!"

"I told you to stop calling me by that nickname!" I didn't like his nickname for me more that I'd liked the first one. I don't even know what he means by basically calling me a 'tiny crab'. Do I look like a crab? What the heck is wrong with the people living in this house!? Well, at least crabs has claws ready to hurt any enemy! If having claws means that I'll be able to get away from 'Ore-sama', then I'll gladly be a crab.

"That doesn't matter now, does it?" Ayato said with an irritated look. I rolled my eyes at him. "I've got something I want to show you!" He continued.

_Please not any torture device. Please! Please! Pleasepleasepleaseplease pretty please!_

Ayato gave me a heap of, what seemed like, clothes. I didn't know what it was, but the heap was a mix of the colours black and white. The fabric was soft and smooth.

"Change into this first!" Ayato closed his eyes and smiled. His smile seemed to be really sweet, but I wouldn't let myself be fooled. There was something suspicious about Ayato just suddenly giving me clothes. I narrowed my eyes to him, but he still smiled like nothing.

"Is there any place where I can change without you looking?"

My theory was that he wanted me to change in front of him. That was why he was being kind. There was just no way that he would be giving me dry clothes because he felt bad for making me wet in the puddle. No way.

"Huh? You can just change right he-"

I knew it. Bullseye!

"NO." I interrupted him. I always interrupted people.

"Tch. Fine! I won't watch!"

"Huh!?"

"See? I'm turning around! Change already!" Ayato faced the wall beside the pink couch. I stood in front of it, in the middle of the iron maiden and the two couches.

I didn't want him to turn around and rip my clothes off of me, so I accepted the offer before it was too late. I put the clothes down on the ground.

"O-Okay then..." I began to take my skirt off.

"Heh." Ayato laughed a bit at my sudden obedience.

"B-But if you turn around, I'll definitely slap you!" My voice sounded higher in tone and much more insecure than it usually did. I don't know why, it just did.

"I'm telling you, I won't."

Ugh, now he just made it sound like he really didn't want to look at me. He might as well had said; 'Ew, why would I ever want to look at you!? I'd never look at such an plain girl like yourself even if I got paid'. Ugh, life is cruel.

I took off my blue sweater and tossed it on the floor beside my right foot.

I was in my underwear now. In my teddy bear panties and in my teddy bear bra. If Ayato turned around to see me now, I swear that I would kill him.

I picked up the garment that was on top of the heap. It was... I couldn't believe what I saw. In my pale hands was black, nylon stockings with strings attached to black lace panties.

"I am **not** putting this on. I don't even know **how **to put this on!" I shouted to Ayato with the stockings in my trembling hands. I heard a snicker.

"Then, how 'bout I help you with it?" I could already picture what smirk Ayato was wearing at that moment.

"No!"

"Too bad for you, Chibikani. If you're not done in 20 seconds, I'll turn around and help you!" Ayato shouted back amused and entertained.

"Wha-!?"

"20!"

"You can't do that!" I removed my own panties.

"19!"

"Are you serious!?" I began to put my leg down the stocking just in case he was.

"18!"

"Be resonable!" I slided my other leg down the stocking and dragged the panties up.

"17!"

"Geez!" I lifted the next garment up. The dress. It was black and with no arms and the upper part of it was chaped like a heart, but it did have a thin, black piece of cloth that I was supposed to tie around my neck. The skirt had two layers. The first was black and the other under it was white.

"16!"

"I hate you!" I basically dived into the dress. It was kinda tight, but not too tight.

"15!"

"Oh, I really hate you right now!" My breath was getting heavy of the stress and of the dress. I tried to tie the piece of cloth around my neck into a ribbon.

"14!"

"You're onl making it worse with the countdown!" I was still tring to make a nice ribbon.

"13!"

"Ugh!" Then I face-palmed myself. I don't have to make a nice ribbon, I don't even want to wear this!

"12!"

"Hey, are you counting faster or something!?" I made a sloppy knot and picked up the next garment. A white apron with lace on the edges.

"11!"

"You are counting faster aren't you!?" I tied a sloppy ribbon on my back and another one on the back of my neck. On the white apron there were also three black, little hearts lying vertically down my stomach.

"10!"

"God damn it, Ayato!" There were only smal details left on the floor now.

"9!"

"Tch!" I had plenty of time. I picked up two square things that looked like they were a pair.

"8!"

"What the!?" I said out loud as I turned the weird, black things around. I didn't know what it was. Then I saw that the were hollowed and I immediately knew what they're supposed to be used as. I'd seen them in anime many times before. You were supposed to put them on your wrists.

"7!"

"Slow down!" I began to put them on my wrists, and it would have been easy if it weren't for the buttons. They were really hard to do.

"6!"

"Yes, I'm trying my best!" I finally succeded on my left wrist. Now for the right, which is even harder to do with my left hand.

"5!"

"Damn..." I got the button in the hole!

"4!"

"..." I lifted a black ribbon up from the floor and tied it around my throat.

"3!"

"Oh, not this!" I said as I picked up a black and white piece of cloth that I knew was supposed to be on the head.

"2!" Ayato's voice turned more amused by the second.

"1!"

"Huh!? Wait, that was too quick!"

"0!" Ayato said as he turned around while I was still trying to put the head-thing or whatever it was on. He stared.

"What is it?"

He began to laugh.

"Don't you _dare_ laughing at me when you were the one that made me wear this!" I almost slapped him there. But I did my best in trying to keep calm.

"Heh. Even though you said that you didn't want to wear it, you still knew where everything belonged. I didn't even knew that thing was supposed to be on your head! Have you been wearing these kind of things before or what?" He began to laugh again.

"Wha-!? No! It's just that it appears in anime a lot! Uhh, not that I watch that kind of anime, but sometimes it appears anyway!"

Ayato finally stopped laughing after what seemed like hours.

"You're a funny one. I think I'll definitely keep you if your blood tastes good. At least for a while."

_Oh, no! He really thinks that he's a vampre! Is he mentally insane!? I'm dead..._

Uhm... I'm kind of hungry for breakfast, aren't you? Let's go down and eat something!" I began to walk towards the door, but he grabbed me by my wrists. He leaned in.

"I'll have my breakfast right here. You look really tasty in that outfit too..." Ayato whispered in my ear and inhaled my scent. There is nothing more awkward and uncomfortable than being smelled.

And did he really have to mention the outfit!? I'm embarassed enough.

"Let go!" I yanked my wrist. I tried not to be careless and be to violent. He hadn't done anything horrible yet. And if I were going to spend most of our time together before I run away, it'd be better to be on good terms with him.

"Like hell I will. I'll pierce you deeply and painfully..." He whispered and I could feel something sharp against my neck. It couldn't be helped if we were on good terms or not then. I swung my fist against his face. He catched it with his free hand before I could hit him.

"Tch! Don't move around too much, Chibikani! I'll definitely suck you dry if you struggle!" Ayato snickered a bit after that. It gave me shivers.

Ayato pushed me back. I didn't understand why he would let me go and push me away from him until I felt something soft against my thighs and fellbackwards. I landed softly and realized that I was lying on Ayato's red cough.

I was thinking of falling off of the cough on purpose, but Ayato was to fast. He slided on top of me before I could escape.

"Get off me! I'll never forgive you!" I screamed. I couldn't believe that I said the last sentence.

"there's no bitemarks on your pale skin either... I can't stand it anymore..." I flinched when he poked me with his fang. Only that hurt very much.

"S-Stop!" Ugh, I sounded so weak!

"Heh! That frightened face... It can't be helped. Prepare yourself, Chibikani!"

And then, I felt a horrific and unbearable pain in my neck. Without thinking, I screamed and shaped my hand into a fist so hard that my nails pierced into my palm. It hurt, but I couldn't help piercing my nails neeper as he also went deeper into my neck.

He hadn't lied, he _was_ a vampire. I had always loved mythological creatures, but I had never thought that I would be bitten my a vampire. Nor had I ever thought that it would hurt this much. They always made it seem so easy and painless in movies when girls were bitten, this was a whole different experience. The whole area around the place he was biting felt like it had caught on fire. It was burning and just when I thought that he wasn't going to go deeper, that I could get used to the pain right now if I just calmed down, he went even deeper and my scream got even higher and more intense.

"Heeh, it's surprisingly good, Chibikani. You're lucky that your blood is sweet, I might keep you for a while now..." Ayato breathed against the left side of my neck. He had his legs on each side of me, there was nowhere to run.

He took his teeth out of me. I breathed out. My breath had gotten heavy with all the struggle and pain, I hated feeling so weak.

"That's a nice voice, scream even more!" He pierced me once again, but this time he did it on the other side of my neck. The second bite was just as painful as the first. I screamed once again, not caring if I did as he pleased. It hurt too much for me to stay quiet and just lay there. I struggled and moved me head to the side, making my neck move as well which caused even more pain and even more screms from me. I wanted to move and struggle even more, but I didn't dare anymore now that I knew it would even make the pain worse.

"It's sweeter now... Hah, Chibikani, are you enjoying this?" He didn't take his fangs out of me as he said so.

"N-NO I'M-" I didn't get the chance to finish the sentence before another pained scream escaped my mouth as he went deeper. I began to punsh my fists into his back so that he'd maybe let me go. It barely made him say 'ouch!'.

"Heh! Does it hurt?" Ayato went out of me (well, that doesn't sound wrong at all, now does it?) and looked amused. He's so evil.

I nodded and tried to prevent the tears from falling down from my eyes.

"I'll make it hurt even more." He said while snickering as he slided down the dress a bit. It didn't reveal my breast, but a part of it. I understood what he was going to do.

"Wait, what!? No!" I screamed as he leaned in.

"What? Are you embarassed?" Ayato looked up to me.

I looked away and kept my lips shut.

"So you are, huh? Heh, that's good..." And with that said, he bit me on the chest. It hurt more than the biting on the neck did. I shut my mouth with my hand and held back the tears. One escaped and ran down my cheek.

I bagan to kick him now. Or tried to. He sat too high up for my feet to reach him and I was also starting to loose my strenght. I wanted to give up, to just lie there and let him to as he please with me, but I didn't want to give him the satisfication to see me like that.

"Ayato, stop it! You've got what you wanted, let me go now!" I tried to push his head away from my chest. He took his teeth out of me again.

"I don't just want your blood, idiot. I'll suck you roughly all day and night until I've taught your body whom it is that you belong to. Until you've submit all of you to me, I'll suck you." He smirked as he licked the marks that he had just made. He was looking up at me while doing so. I threw my head back and breathed heavily.

"Ayato, I'm serious! I-I can't take anymore!" I meant it. The last thing I heard before everything went black was Ayato's laughing and the last thing I saw was his grinning face.

I hated living here. My motivation of running away now was on top of the motivation-meter. I was on fire with determination. But I also wated revenge.

_**Yup, there was the first chapter of Ayato. I don't know about you, but I quite like this couple. I know that Ayato likes a submissive woman, but I couldn't help it. I'm a sucker for these couples. And also, won't that fact just make this better? Yes. Yes, it will.**_

_**Maybe it took too long to write this, haha, but I enjoyed writing it anyway. Next up will probably be Subaru. Or, should I call him Tsunbaru. Totally Tsunbaru.**_

_**THANKIES FOR READING THIS AND SUPER-MEGA-AWESOME THANKIES FOR SUPPORTING ME IN WRITING THIS~! ON TUBLR I SOMETIMES TELL LITTLE SECRETS AND NEWS ABOUT MY STORES (I know that they're not THAT popular, but I just wanted to inform you) SO PLEASE DO FOLLOW. .com.**_


	3. Dear Gawd, Sleep Talking?

_**Okay, I'm skipping my little chit-chat here so that I can update sooner. And remember, if it's something that you want me to do, then please tell me. I'm thinking about starting my little Mukami project soon, mwahaha.**_

_**KAZUKA MAYU X SAKAMAKI AYATO= AYAYU**_

_**RATED: **_

I had a great sleep, who knows how long I slept. However, when I woke up, my happiness was over. I never thought that yesterday had been just a dream, I remembered everything perfectly.

But right now, I was sleeping in Ayato's room, on his couch, on _him. _Just when I thought _Well, worse than this is impossible... _I heard him speak.

"Gh... Oi, Chichinashi... Come here..." He grunted, making me almost fall off of him – not that it would be a bad thing to get off – as he did so.

His head twitched and I heard him mumble something that I couldn't hear. He couldn't be talking about me. To him, I was 'Chibikani', not 'Chichinashi'.

"Tch... Don't move-..." He turned his head towards the left, into the couch. "...-around so damn much..." He continued in a muffled voice. Now I knew that he wasn't talking _about_ or _with_ me. I was not moving at all.

"Hey, Aya-" I didn't continue speaking. Half through my sentence, I figured that it would be better to just try to run away than to wake him up.

I got up from Ayato, causing a 'Nnnng...!' from him, probably because he didn't feel my presence or warmth against him anymore. He was very cold after all, it wouldn't be strange at all if he reacted when I got away from him. I was still wearing that silly costume with the oh-too-short-skirt.

I was sneaking across Ayato's floor when he spoke in his sleep once again.

"Tch... That guy, huh...?" He mumbled, I wanted to praise myself for hearing what he even said when he was moving around so much. His expression turned surprised and he let out a muffled gasp into his couch. "Hah!? Chichinashi.. leave!?" He questioned miserably in a yell before turning his back towards me.

I was already by the door, but if I left now, I wouldn't know what he was talking about. He seemed so distressed, so grieved about the dream. I was amazed that someone like him (not just because of his personality, but because of the fact that he happens to be a cold, sadistic vampire) could even be in that hopeless state. So in my curiosity, I took slowly steps back to Ayato. He was soaked in sweat in his worried face.

"Uhm... Ayato...? You okay...?" I shook his shoulder only slightly with my right hand. I was scratching the back of my head with the other one. He quickly grabbed it, causing me to flinch in surprise. "Ayato?" I asked, with no reply except his heavy breathing – he was still sleeping.

"Oi...! Chichinashi, come back!" He demanded someone in his dream, but didn't seem to get what he wanted as his face turned into a dark shade of red, but in some way it didn't look like he was blushing. "I... -!" He yelled, but never finished what he was about to say about himself. I was surprised that he didn't use 'Ore-sama' in the sentence.

Just as he ordered – though he didn't order me –, I didn't leave him. I felt somewhat pity for him deep down, despite still being pissed that he'd bit me like he did last night.

"Damn it.. Don't apologize!" He yelled in a husky voice, still with a voice muffled against the couch. "Chichinashi is... I don't -Damn it, don't leave!"

I didn't understand anything of what he was talking about, or who he was talking to. I was just amazed by how clear he spoke though sleeping, and about how much he spoke. Two of my siblings spoke – one time, they even talked as if they had the same dream –, but never as much as Ayato did. They were my older siblings – twins. One big sister, and one big brother.

"Shit... I need you, damn it!" His voice was much louder now and his grasp around my wrist turned firmer as he screamed for someone in the dream.

I yanked my wrist, almost getting it back before he took an even stronger grip around it. I demanded him to stop, not giving a damn about his dream, before shock welled over me. My eyes widen and my body turned numb at the sight that I was watching; a single tear escaped Ayato's right eye, running down his red cheek as he now lied facing the cieiing. " I don't want you to leave, Yui!"

I flinched at the name he was calling. Where the hell did Chichinashi go? But, I didn't have time to care about that now.

"Oi, Ayato! Wake up! It's only a dream, wake up!" I shouted and shook his shoulder harshly. I had barely shaken him before his arms wrapped around me, giving me a sudden... hug?

I tried to get up from Ayato – he had pulled my down for some reason, I was now lying on his stomach with his head resting on my shoulder –. His heart was beating really fast, but his breathing had calmed down a bit.

I carefully patted his head, which made him relax; feeling safe again. He seemed to like something about being patted like that, I understood as much. What I didn't understand, however, was that in reply for patting him, he sighed a satisfied "Chichinashi..."

Was he still in his dream, despite being awake?

"Ayato?" I asked, making him flinch. My voice must have startled him, because he now stared out surprised as if he didn't know who I was. He seemed to have thought that I was someone else, and now he was disappointed and gloomy again. Then, he inhaled my scent.

"You don't smell like Chichinashi... You're... Chibikani...huh?" He asked, clearly disappointed that he was right and his eyelids sunk down halfway.

"Uhm, yeah... Bad dream?" I asked, already knowing the answer, but wanting to change the subject. Thought it was very awkward as I was still lying on top of him.

"Shut up. I di- Hey, let go of me!" The red haired vampire ordered as I hugged him back, not wanting my pity. Just for this once, I wanted to comfort Ayato. A bad dream will always be horrible, no matter what person it is that has them. And no matter what person, they deserve a little hug. Just like my oldest sister always hugged me – even when we had brawled the day before.

Ayato didn't seem to enjoy my comforting though, which felt weird since he'd been the one to "cuddle" with me after I'd passed out yesterday. He was different now, I figured that maybe he was against my presence because of the dream about the girl.

When I finally let go, I got up from the pissed guy and combed a hand through some strands of my hair – but it was too curly and messed up for my fingers to work all the way through.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I carefully asked and gave out my hand for him to grab. His cheeks tinted slightly pink, but I thought that it was from the sweating earlier, he'd been red then too. Now afterwards after getting to know Ayato a bit, I know that he was most likely blushing a bit. How cute...

"Tch. No, I don't. Shut up already." He said, understanding that I was referring to his dream, and turned his head to another direction – away from me.

I was still standing in the middle of the big carpet with the white and dark patterns, in front of Ayato when he closed his eyes again, trying to go back to sleep. That made me wonder what time it was so I walked over to the big window to figure it out. There was three windows in Ayato's room, two small ones beside the door and behind the red couch he was lying on, and one really big that went from the floor and all the way to the ceiling. Two, heavy curtains was pulled across it, covering the sight.

I looked back at Ayato again. His eyes was closed, but he didn't snore so I assumed that he was still awake. At home, my whole family always snored a lot, so when you didn't, everyone knew that you were only pretending to sleep.

I pulled the curtains away, expecting the room to light up from the sunlight, but it didn't. Ayato's room was just as dark as outside of it. But I found out some important things by looking out the window. First of all, I would not be able to jump out from Ayato's window – it would be too dangerous to jump that far from the ground. And second, even if I could jump, there was a smooth stone wall surrounding the yard of the mansion. At least it surrounded the part of the yard that I could see.

"It's already night again... I've slept through the whole day..." I mumbled, all of my hopes disappearing. Sure, I could still escape, but at this hour I would probably only get abducted by some other vampire creep luring behind you. And there would be no one awake that could help me either... But it was still worth trying. Anything is better than being with six ho-, I mean, sadistic vampires in their big mansio- I mean, dark hell-house.

"Ah? It's night?" Ayato asked and opened his eyes. His voice stunned me, but after collecting myself, I nodded. "Shit!" He yelled and flew up from the couch, beginning to fix his clothes and accusing me for not telling him earlier.

"W-Why the hurry? It's in the middle of the night!" Stating that only stressed him more. "What could you possibly be in a hurry for at this hour? A bad show on TV maybe?" I asked and rolled my eyes at him.

"I'm late for school, damn it!" He hissed and opened the door.

"School!?" I ran up to him and went out of the room before he could close the door in my face.

_Why the hell does a vampire go to school anyway!?_

"A night school, idiot."

"So, what should I do!? I suppose that you haven't planned on letting me go just as I please now?" I said with a shaky voice because of the stairs. Ayato seemed a bit annoyed about me following him and hitting him with a thousand questions.

"Ah!? You're a maid, aren't you? Clean my room or something! Damn it, I'm late!" Ayato growled and burst the door open with one hand. That made me back away from him a bit, I mean, I couldn't even open it with both of my hands. It didn't even open when I pushed my whole body against it.

Before I knew it, he was gone with one of the household's finest limousines, on his way to school. I hadn't expected him to care about school at all – I believe that he only went to get rid of me – and now I was standing there with the two main doors to the mansion. I'd made sure not to be on the outside when the doors closes. If I would be, I wouldn't get in again. Sure, that would be good, but I need a plan to get over the wall surrounding the mansion first.

I sighed loudly and turned my back against the doors, walking back up the stairs. Today – or tonight – I was going to clean the stupid idiot's room and then search for a way out.

But I was painfully hungry too and I assumed that Ayato wouldn't nag if I ate something.

_But then again, I didn't know where the heck the kitchen was in this hell-hole..._

I got frustrated when I got to a dead end...

_WHY DO YOU EVEN HAVE DEAD ENDS GUYS LIKE WTF IS KIDNAPPING A GIRL AND THEN MAKE HER LOOSE HER WAY IN A GODDAMN LABYRINTH THAT BIG OF A HOBBY OF YOURS OR WHAT!? I wanna go home..._

I turned again and went the other direction.

_Stupid fancy rich people with their stupid fancy rich houses and their stupid fancy rich labyrinths. What is wrong with these fancy rich people...?_

Though, I had to say that I was a little relieved that they were rich. What!? Yes, they are vampires and yes, they are sadistic and _yes_, they want to kill me by sucking all of my blood, but it could have been worse... For example, they could have been more than just six (though, six is a pretty big number), they could have been home all the time (now they go to school, wtf?) and they could have been poor.

_Aaaaah, such happy thoughts~. _

At least I get to be in this lovely fancy house alone instead of being in the dirt or in a basement like most victims. Lovely, rich, fancy, beautiful, wonderful house~.

Another dead end.

_I HATE THIS HOOOOUUUUSEEEEEEE! CAN'T JUST SOME DAMN FUDGER GIVE ME A FUDGING MAP OR SOMETHINGGGGG! Oooooh, the kitchen is right here~!_

I skipped into the kitchen and began looking for ingredients to cook pancakes. I looooove pancakes~. The brown cabinets were both above and under the sink and just as expected, there were many of them. Almost all of the pots were positioned on the sink, but not the frying pan.

I thought of Ayato's dream again as I began mixing flour and milk together in a big bowl. I was still kinda chocked about what I had seen in Ayato's room, but I had also come up with the possibility that 'Chichinashi' and 'Yui' might be the same person since Ayato seems to give nicknames to everyone. Or they could be different persons and he doesn't have a nickname for 'Yui' because he respects or cares for her? I had no idea except that one second he was with 'Chichinashi' in the dream, and the other with 'Yui'. You never know with dreams. But they had to be the same, both of them were going to leave him and he never talked as if he were speaking with two different girls. Speaking of leaving... he really didn't want her to leave, didn't he? She had to be very special for him if he would cry over her like he did... And if she was his mother, he wouldn't have called her by her name, right?

I nearly dropped the bowl with my batter.

_Holy hell, does he love her!?_

_**Gwuaaaaah, so shoooort! But Hanna-chan is busy with many things now, so I hope that it's okay... I know that it doesn't seem like there are many Ayato fans reading this (at least if you compare to the other's), but I still don't want to disappoint yooooouuuuu...! Next I AM GOING TO WRITE KANATO AND REIJI'S NO MATTER WHAAAAAT! Then, maybe I'll do a chapter of Raito's before starting the "SUPER MEGA EPIC MUKAMI PROLOGUE (that really isn't that much of a big deal at all) WITH LOTS OF HUMOR (No, I don't think that I have any humor left, dang it)!". Hehe, it was a really bad end at this chapter, I think... I'll get better on that. I am not going to write a long first chapter for K (Kanto, I'm lazy) and R like I did with the others to make it go faster. **_

_**And lemme just threat you guys a bit. IF SOMEONE DOESN'T REQUEST SOMETHING (Except Raito's, I've got too many things going on in his) SOON, I MIGHT RUN OUT ON IDEAS AND LOOSE INTEREST AND WE DON'T WANT HANNA-CHAN TO DO THAT! Just threatening you a little there. A little.**_

_**No but seriously, you can request anything. Dirty, funny, tragic, scary, aaaaanyyyything~. I'm fine with all since these are some pretty dirty, funny (pffft, as if), tragic and scary fan fictions. That's the good thing with me, I accept all kinds of stuff and I'll try my best to write it good. **_

_**THANKIES FOR READING~. **_


	4. Predator And Prey, U Fucker

**Okay, I'm sorry people about the VERY LATE UPDATE! It's just that my sister's dog just chewed off my computer charger and my computer, where I had the documents with the story, shut off when the batteries ran out.  
So I have to write this again, on my sister's computer this time. Sucks, I know, and it sucks even more for me... *Sigh*  
SAKAMAKI AYATO X KAZUKA MAYU = AYAYU!  
RATED: T-M (Because bloodsucking mwehe!)**__

_"OI, CHIBIKANI! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!?" Ayato's voice called out, silencing the few grunts, growls and groans that came from me on the floor. Even though I was pretty sure that I was far from the entrance, I could hear his yell loud and clearly, echoing through the entire mansion for sure. "I'M DAMN THIRSTY!" He added._

_I peeked up from the floor to look at the direction of the voice, taking a small break from cleaning it with both hands. "HAH! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE THE HELL I AM MYSELF!" I yelled back, a big amount of a sarcastically mocking laughter following with the sentence. I hoped that he heard that, but at the same time I didn't.  
For what I was concerned, I was somewhere on the north side of the mansion, had wandered off and gotten lost pretty far in. And since I'd been told to clean, I did that – after checking both doors, windows, smashing the window, and looking out there too, but they had some kind of wall surrounding their house. That caused trouble of course, so for the day I had to clean before Ayato got home and punished me for not doing as told.  
And I scrubbed the floor, but I have no idea where. I just knew that I had to get away from that place at once now that I've yelled at him. I way not have been an expert on vampires (every anime had different rules and such in their vampire world), but I was sure of the fact that their senses were stronger and more sensitive that our human ones. How would they be able to smell the "delicious" blood running under my skin?_

_And since he was thirsty, he was definitely on his way towards me. So I left the wet cloth and set off for a hiding spot. Walking towards my left after getting out of the big room with the same golden knob on the same dark brown door, I thought of maybe rushing to hide in Ayato's room itself. A place where he'd never look, or even think about looking in._

_As I got closer, I could eventually even hear the voices downstairs without them even having to yell like Ayato'd had to do.  
"And there he goes." Reiji sighs, and I could see the image of him adjusting his glasses with the middle finger in the glove that he always did. If I would have glasses, I would definitely adjust 'em like Reiji! Looking like a bad ass while telling someone to go fuck themselves is not a bad deal, really. "How obnoxious, making such a hassle over something so unworthy. Truly ignorance, it is."_

_Hmpf! Ignorance!? Unworthy!? Don't be rude, Reiji! As you clearly don't know, my blood is delicious! I thought, even folding my arms in disgust at his comment, making a ridiculous face that was supposed to look like an excessive version of Reiji nagging. Why does that guy hate me so much? And I was so polite to him..._

And of course, just like my luck, the search for my hiding spot – in this case, Ayato's room – got even harder. You think that me getting lost with no map in a gigantic fucking mansion with locked doors and windows filled with six hungry vampires should be enough as an advantage for him, but oh no, this has to happen to me as well! This house is full of little fuckers.  
I heard a loud crash, and lots of things breaking in the process. "AH!?" A furious voice yelled, and I understood at once that it was my one and only friend (now that fucking Reiji has betrayed me, that emotionless jerk). Subaru, and he sounded pretty darn pissed too so I guess that he was the source of the crashing sound. Maybe he fell over a table? "WHO THE HELL TURNED THE LIGHTS OFF!? AYATO I'M GONNA FUCKING MURDER YOU, YOU GOT THAT!?"  
_That's right, Subaru, and dammit Ayato, I'm gonna help him when I get you!  
If you don't get me first that is._

To help prevent myself from both falling and bumping into Ayato, I pinned myself to the wall and let my feet drag along the ground, followed by the rest of the body. Maybe Ayato would just walk past me in the dark, or maybe not. After all, it wasn't **that** dark, and if I was right about their senses, then the dark definitely wouldn't stop Ayato from seeing everything from the bottom to the top.

I heard Raito snicker from downstairs. I was getting closer to them. "But isn't it exciting after all, thinking about Bitch-chan running for her poor life, nfu~." He said, and laughed when Subaru groaned and punched the wall. I felt kinda sorry for Subaru. Personally, I would not want to be reminded of my friends running for _their _lives. Maybe Subaru was gonna come and save me now!  
Some steps, rather loud ones if you asked me, could be heard barging out the room. I could bet my kinky maid dress on that it was Subaru.  
Raito sighed, a long and aroused one it seemed. "Fufu~...I wonder what things Ayato-kun could be doing to Bitch-chan in the dark right now..." He said, and sighed a moan once more.  
A ton of images popped into my mind, and sounds came with them! I shook my head, hoping that the perverted scenarios with the two sweaty bodies moving back and forth at the same pace and letting out muffled heavy breathings and lewd noises would just fly out through my ears.  
Feeling my face heat up, I quickly began walking again to get away from the perv, before he finds me instead of Ayato. Who knows what _he_ would do to me in the dark right now.

Kanato seemed to agree with my feeling about the whole thing. "Please don't say such disgusting things, Raito. It's highly unpleasant. ...Let's go, Teddy." He said, and foot steps could be heard once more, and I was now standing against what was left of the wall before the main stairs came swirling down to the floor in three different down there was Shuu – possibly falling asleep on a couch as soon as they got home since I hadn't heard him speak –, Reiji – probably either sitting and sighing on an armchair in irritation, or he'd walked away without me hearing him –, and Raito – making perverted comments and getting more aroused by the minute.  
And I was supposed to pass these guys? Even if it was dark, I felt like they would see me if I weren't careful.

So I was. Very careful, almost crawling the whole way across the side of the stairs with my head held tightly pressed against my shoulders, legs moving little by little, trying to make myself as small and tiny as possible. And it worked, not a single sound from them about me, and no one sneaked behind my back.

"Where are you, Chi-bi-ka-ni~?" Ayato's voice filled the room with an amused laugh mixed with it, and I tried so hard to contain my panic so that no one would hear me. But I felt my arms and knees pick up the pace, dragging themselves even quicker across the cold wooden floor at the sound of Ayato's intimidating, dark, husky tone. And when I finally was about to stand up, I hadn't even stood up completely before shooting away to run alongside the dark walls to my right. Like when run a race, you don't stand up before you begin to run. You push your body up with both feet and hands, setting of for a flying start.  
The hunt had begun.

"I can hear you, Chibikani! Think you can run away from me?" Ayato yelled, a sly chuckle welling up his throat, and his voice felt even closer now, as if I was running right towards him. But I was sure that I'd stumbled off in the opposite direction of the dark voice. Had I been wrong?

Whatever I was, I turned right when my current hallway came to it's end, being sure of the fact that his wicked growl had come from the left side.  
_Indeed I do _I answered him in my mind,the mere thought of that gave me a warm feeling, and I felt both clever and superior. Guess again, because at the next turn, where I'd planned to turn left, he was right around the corner, leaning against the wall with arms folded and a psychopathic gaze resting upon me. It looked as if he'd waited for me to arrive, not even looking surprised or anything.  
"Fuck!" I hissed as soon as our eyes met, which was pretty much at once, and pressed my back against the wall beside the turn.

"Think again." He said that in a much lower and calmer tone now when we were close, saying it as if replying to my thought earlier, and even though I couldn't see him, I could tell that his eyebrows were lowering further against his eyes and his smirk turning wider and crazier. "I want your blood. Give it."  
He talked about it as if it was an object. An object that he had all rights to take, and that I had no right to refuse.  
I couldn't help the frustrated and irritated sounds welling up from the deepest of my disgusted gut, gritting my teeth and pressing both of my palms aggressively at my face.  
I couldn't hear any foot steps, but neither could I wait for them to come and nor did I ever want to.  
I took a new jumping step, darting towards the right instead of left where he was. "Come and get it!" I yelled, almost challenging him on purpose, as I darted away on stumbling, yet secure, legs.

"Heh! Still gonna try and escape?" Ayato mocked, and I heard no steps whatsoever.

I forced a laughing snort to pass my mouth and continued to run for my life. Unlike Ayato, I yelled whatever I said, while he just calmly spoke, no hurries at all. "You bet!"

I tried not to turn around to look if Ayato was there – I knew that I wouldn't like the results no matter what (Ayato still there: He's calm and has something up his sleeve. Ayato not there: He's somewhere I don't know and is definitely intending to catch and fucking eat me) –, but in the end, I failed. I don't know if I was relieved or horrified about doing it. To my relief, he wasn't running after me. But to my horror, when I turned my head back he was right there and I nearly bumped into him."Found you." He whispered.  
_Oh fuck all kinds of duck!_

His appearance was of a maniac's. Wide, crazy smirk playing on his lips and reaching from one side of the face to the other, eyes gleaming with a special amused glee. They looked down on me the same way a hunter looks at its prey, except that I wasn't dead – barely injured – like the prey was. And still he looked at me as if I was.

Predator and prey. Such fitting words.  
_He's just playing around with me. _

At this time, I was gritting my teeth so hard that it felt like I soon wouldn't have any. As if I would break all of them, making them destroy each other. I felt my teeth shake too, if it was anger or fear – I don't know. Possibly both.  
"Stop your shit, Ayato!" I screamed, and felt like punching him in the face (or someplace that would hurt even more), but had to stay satisfied on just pushing him to the side and running past him, deeper into the hallway. I could feel his gaze burn a hole through back, as if he could see right through me with green, burning eyes. "Fuck off!"

These brothers laughs, snickers, chuckles and scoff so much, and this was just another one of those, but seemed to also be part snort. "You're right, Chibikani." He said, loud enough for me to hear him and sly enough for me to understand at once that he wasn't serious about that, or at least not mean it in the way I'd wanted him to. I threw a quick peek back to see him, holding a hand forward in case he'd pop up there again. He was still there, holding a hand on his right side and rolled his head from one shoulder, backwards, and to the other, cracking his neck and preparing, his eyelids dropping downwards slightly.

"Playtime's over."

_**Yup, that's about it. I was attempting to write a lot more, but I think that this is long enough for an update (and dut exciting end tho), and my mum's home now so Imma spend time with her and my siblings~.  
I'm sorry for such a late update, it's been two months, hasn't it? Idk, but it sure feels like it...  
THANKIES FOR READING I LOVE YOU ALL AND FOR STICKING WITH THIS STORY I WANT YOU TO HAVE SUCH A NICE DAY I WONT EVEN ASK YOU TO FOLLOW OR LIKE OR COMMENT OR SHIT BECAUSE I'M HAPPY ENOUGH WITH YOU STILL READING AFTER SUCH A LONG TIME!**_


	5. The Horror Of The 'Run Of Shame!

__**THIS CHAPTER IS FOR THE LOVELY CECEWITHLOVE ON HER BIRTHDAY! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, DEARY, AND HERE'S YOUR VERY OWN CHAPTER WRITTEN ESPECIALLY FOR YOU!  
Hope you have a wonderful day~.  
SAKAMAKI AYATO X KAZUKA MAYU = AYAYU!  
RATED: M-ish!**___**  
**_  
"Playtime's over." He'd calmly smirk, holding one of his thumbs into his pocket and cracking his next, preparing to literally hunt me down! And then, he'd just disappeared, and I hadn't seen him after that.  
And sure, so far he'd only been vanished for maybe three minutes or so, but the beating heart would not stop skipping beats in fear of the mere thought of him jumping over me at every turn, or even by seeing him chase me from behind.  
But he wasn't there, and that only made it worse. To have to wait was unendurable, and I just wanted to crazily claw my face off in frustration. The whole place was awfully silent, and I knew that somewhere, lurking in any possible corner, he was planning something. Something horrific and nasty, and I seriously wouldn't be surprised if he was just staying hidden, watching me from a distance, to make me go mad on purpose, confusing and blind my mind in the shimmering blue dark.

**Ba-dump Ba-dump **_**Ba-dump**__._

I didn't know if it was my heart beating, or someone walking behind me. It was both irritating, confusing, and frustrating, and I was swinging my head around at every direction with eyes wide, skin sweaty, and breath heavy, every time I took a break from running.  
_He's playing! And he's doing it way too good! Where to turn, where to turn!?_

**Ba-dump Ba-dump Ba-dump.**

Right, I'd turned left the last time so why not. This whole hunt went out on luck and coincidences, so all I could do was running and hoping to find a good hiding spot, maybe Subaru's room. My earlier goal had been to get into Ayato's room, but not anymore when he surely was watching every step that I took. Then his room would be like walking into your own grave, if not even digging it yourself.  
If you played any of your cards wrong in this sick and twisted game, you would get caught – and we all know what would happen after that.  
Well, turning right was that one wrongly played card.  
As I ran to avoid getting caught to my heart's content_, _passing closets, tables and cabinets as my feet just touched the red carpet in the hallway before getting hurled up into the air again to take another shaking step, I was just that. Caught.  
In one of those many brown closets on my left side (that all seemed to look rather alike each other), a harsh arm swung out to wrap itself around my waist in just perfect timing as I ran past it, before pulling both itself and me back into where it had come from. My feet just flew along with my body, and my body seemed to bend into the shape of a banana when being pulled through the air (almost as if flying) by its waist, as the waist went into the closet first and my head and feet last.  
The whole thing looked as if we'd been practicing doing it many times, as the whole scene went so fast and smooth in one single movement – no flaws through any of it. I didn't like that.

The door shut close, and of course it was even darker in there. Darker? More like pitch black as I couldn't see a single thing, only feel. "Aya-Mph!" I tried to yell, but his cold hand prevented me from doing that. He was behind me, holding my mouth with one hand, and the other hand still wrapped around my waist, making it impossible for me to move them to either punch him, or slap him.  
"Make a sound, and I'll rape you." He whispered, purring into my right ear and planting a quick lick along the side of it. I shivered slightly along with the lick, feeling the shiver start from the bottom and finishing at the top. My eyes went wide (wider than they already was) at his sly, low warning.  
_Hadn't he said that thing the first time we met!? _I couldn't help but remember that.

And then, his head sunk down to trace the nape of my neck with his tongue, chuckling all the while (I guess that it was because of those stupid sounds that you quite can't hold back when feeling something slimy and wet touch you, or WHEN SOMEONE'S COVERING YOUR MOUTH, MAKING IT HARD TO BREATH!). That caused me to be able to break free, right when he lowered his guard. I pushed myself backwards, pressing him into the wall and making him loose his grip on me before he could bite me, and then stumbled forward to get away from him.

I couldn't see a thing, just hear a maniacally snicker playing around in the closet, I didn't even know how big the closet was, but however big it was, Ayato was gone again. But his voice wasn't, so he couldn't have gotten out of the closet.  
_Better not find out where he is._

I started to walk around in the closet, holding my arms up in front of me so that I wouldn't get hurt or walk into a wall (fucking typical me), which I still did of course. But at least it was just my fingers that bent the wrong way in the process, haha...  
Ouch...  
Ayato snorted. "It's on your left, Chibikani."  
_How kind of him, since when did he get so helpful~? Well, I may not know that, but one thing is for sure. I like it. _  
Indeed, on my left I found a small, round, wooden knob, fitting perfectly in my hands as if wanting desperately for me to turn it around. "Thank you! Ayato, really!You know, maybe we just had a bad start! Maybe all we need is a-"  
Locked. I felt myself becoming nervous and sweaty again. "Haha!" Ayato laughed. "Did you really think that I'd just let you go!? I-di-ot!" He said, trying to contain his laugh as he talked, but letting it all out as he finished.  
_Or maybe not. _I answered myself and tried to barge the door open, jumping against it and pushing it. _WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!__Oh, that's right. _I mentally laughed sarcastically and snapped my fingers._ IT'S BECAUSE I'M STUCK WITH THIS LIL FUCKER, THAT'S WHY!_

That only made it feel worse...  
And at the last jump against the door, my foot slipped and I fell on the floor right on my face, probably bending my nose into a horrible angle. I wanted to sit up and weep about my whole fuckfaced situation, but I couldn't even do that. Because Ayato decided that it would be a perfect time to sit on me, leaning himself against me and pushing us both up into a sitting position against the locked door. "Now, what should I do to you today?"  
I honestly didn't know how I felt about the fact that I was sitting into a position where I faced him, or if it was even worse than having my back against him. I didn't know which would hurt the most in the scene of biting, but if had my back against him he wouldn't be able to see my embarrassing expressions. Then again, facing him would make it easier to push him off or even punch him hard enough for me to be able to escape.

I could see his face clearer now up close, when his face was so darn close to me."Looking at me with that face, are you trying to seduce me on purpose?" He murmured as he forced his way between my legs, and grabbed my chin.  
"Don't you dare!" I tried to press my knees against each others, so that his waist would hurt, but he didn't seem to get affected by it. He just grabbed one of them with his free hand and pressed it away, making the gap between my legs even wider for him to place himself there. "Le-" His hand shot against my mouth, making my head fly into the closet's door behind it. I slightly whimpered in pain and closed my eyes shut for a split second, wishing that I'd kept them closed. Ayato's face leaned in towards mine, his eyelids low and his expression showing nothing but some kind of empty irritation. Like he literally gave no fucks about anything anymore, but that my resistance still annoyed and bored him. "You really want me to whore you out," He said in a low tone, and used much more strength to push my head into the door again when I tried to resist, thinking that if I moved around, then he might not feel my stupid sensitive face heat up... "Don't you?" He asked, and couldn't contain his lips from curling into a sly smirk, showing the tip of his fangs.

Instead of pushing my head forwards again, I tried to shake my head in disagreement. I knew that it was my fault that he said that. By talking (after he'd just said that he would rape me if I made any sounds), I had pulled the trigger of his words, that seriously made my gut turn inside out.  
My worried, frightened expression must have done it for him, as he licked his lips in amusement, not breaking our eye contact. It was as if he spoke through his eyes; "I'm going to eat you up, and there is nothing that little you can do to stop me."

Ayato was now with his head against my chest area, the tip of his fangs stroking the skin above the hem of my dress. "I'll have to properly punish you for trying to run, Chibikani." His mouth opened, a warm breath welling down on my skin, bringing a chilling feeling to settle in me, and he licked my skin. As if preparing my skin for the pain that was about to come.  
I wanted to say something, but was to afraid. And the two blinding eyes that stared right at me as I was being licked didn't help me either. "Why are you so scared?" He sarcastically snorted with a grin placed on his pale face, already well knowing the answer to his own stupid question. At least the wet tongue had stopped dancing on my skin, and a cold breeze had replaced it. "But then again," Ayato raised his chin upwards, and began stroking my hair. Before harshly grabbing it in a firm fist, bringing my face closer by it. I closed my eyes as his face came closer and a whispered could be heard.. "That's the only reason that I have any interests in you at all."

A warm, soft surface was suddenly gently caressing the corner of my eye. Without realizing it, I had cried, and he was now licking up my tears. I guess that I'd had too much other things to think about than about how much I was crying because of what I was thinking about. Sigh.

His tongue stopped and returned back into Ayato's mouth, making it safe enough for me to open your eyes. "This might hurt a little bit. Prepare yourself." He snickered, and his fangs dug themselves into my neck.  
_A little bit? A little bit? You are the biggest ass of all the asses in the whole, wide ass-world!_

This was my second time being bitten, but unlike what I'd imagined (and hoped for), it didn't hurt any less than the first. And I didn't even get any time to 'prepare myself'! He was being an insensitive jerk, and he knew that!  
I listened to the gulping sound coming from his throat, and counted them to think of something other than the pain – anything!  
"It's so sweet, hah!"  
_1..2..3..4.._  
"Aren't you fairly aroused, you perverted woman! Haha!"  
_Ignore it..5..6.._  
It hurt so much, I couldn't even focus on anything else. Every gulp just made his sharp fangs, that was still inserted in my skin, move a little.

He pulled out his fangs, his breath heavy and blood running down the corner of his mouth. He wiped it away and looked down at the two holes on my neck, completely ignoring me and my say about all this. At least he wasn't covering my mouth anymore, because if he would have, then I wouldn't have been able to breathe as my breath had gotten just as heavy as his.

"Crying so much from the pleasure, you're really enjoying this." He teased, licking the back of my ear with a, still, heavy breathing.  
Since he now had his fangs away from me, I tried to push him off. "Fuck off!" I yelled and slammed my hands against his chest. It only worked a little, sadly.  
And he didn't like that either. He quickly pinned me harshly against the wall again, forcing his body even further in between my legs, sitting on one knee and one foot on the floor. "You're really begging for it, aren't you?" He groaned in irritation, pressing his hands harder against my wrists beside each side of my head, and making the grip around them even firmer. It kinda hurt, okay, it hurt a lot more than just 'kinda', but I would never in my life give in.

Then I made my lives worst mistake so far.  
I spat him directly in his face.  
_Holy dumplingdick I'm dead why is this happening to me that was the worst thing that I could possibly do why am I so stupid oh god I'm dead and it's your stupid idiot self's fault Mayu how could you just make the worst decision in your life just like that oh lord._

At first Ayato was surprised, as the disgusting saliva ran down his cheek, eyes wide and mouth just as so. He took his free hand, that wasn't holding my thighs separated, and wiped his cheek with his knuckle. I was scared to death, frightened like never before. His ice-cold surprise somehow felt million times worse than his burning rage, and I couldn't help but flinch at every small movement he made – fearing what he would do to punish me. I knew that what I'd done would not be forgiven, and hadn't he said just now that my fear was the only reason of his interest. Well, the last time I checked, FEAR IS NOT WHEN YOU SPIT SOMEONE IN THE FUCKING FACE OH LORD PLEASE HAVE MERCY ON MY SINFUL SOUL!

But the wide open mouth (and let me tell you, it looked as if it soon would touch the floor, Jesus!) soon formed into an arrogant, crooked smile, letting out a scoffing snort. "Very well." He snarled with a grin, and I didn't get any time to neither be relieved, nor think about what the hell he even meant with the two, short words. "We'll have it your way."  
A pressure was set between my legs, and I don't mean just mean 'between' like between the shins or so, I seriously mean 'between' in like, DOWN FUCKING THERE. I didn't even have time to cover my mouth before one of those embarrassing, shocked, shameful moans mixed with a gasp escaped, but I managed to keep the rest of them inside my body with my hand, even when the pressure began moving.

_LISTEN WELL BECAUSE THIS IS THE ONLY TIME THAT I WILL BE THANKFUL FOR THOSE KINKY MAID THIGH HIGHS THAT I'M WEARING!_

"Isn't much of a punishment when your making such a face, isn't that right, Chibikani?" He laughed and pressed one hard time.  
Though he may find it arousing, but I was holding back burning, frustrated tears behind my grey eyes that was almost completely hidden under creased eyebrows, pressed together in fury. And don't even get me started on the gritting teeth that was covered by my right hand.  
"I fucking hate you." I cried out in a muffled voice against my hand, being extra careful so that no other sounds than a hateful voice would come through my lounges.

I didn't want to look down, but I didn't have to either. I could already tell what was pressing against me, it's called Ayato's stupid left knee. His other stupid leg that you should just chop of along with the other leg had climbed over my left one so that the space between my legs were only for his left knee alone (I know, it's hard to explain but let's just say that my left leg was in the middle of his two ones).

It had only been about five unendurable seconds, but the next time he moved his left knee I couldn't stand it. I shot my upper body against him in an attempt to push him off, but he had probably expected that (he sure seemed to be used to harassing women, this guy really) as he, without much effort, pinned me back again and took my wrists in one hand to place them above my head. It just went too easy for him, for the strong, immortal, hungry vampire. I groaned once more as my back and head hit the wall, it hurt more and more every time that he pushed me into it.

"Now, let's see what I should do~." He said happily, almost humming it in amusement, and let his gaze wander on every part of my body, as if thinking of the possibly things that he could do on them to punish me. His eyes landed on my chest. _No! _I thought, startled and burning in embarrassment and refusal. His eyes lit up with a certain amused, green glee. "Heh. Let's see if you're just as flat as you look."  
He began sliding the hem on my chest of my dress down, after loosening the ribbon behind my neck that held my white apron up. I started screaming, yelling at him to stop and piss the fuck off, kicking and punching all the while. Without the apron, all that was left was just my black dress without sleeves. Easy to get off (and I think that those fuckers thought very well about that part when selecting a dress for me), and he just slid the hem down my breasts.  
Only the bra protecting my innocence, and gosh, did that feel horrible and embarrassing!? I could barely breathe, and I tried to jerk my hands away from his, to no avail. I wanted to puke, and only got more motivated by the thought that if I did, Ayato would be disgusted and leave.

"Tch! Don't struggle, dammit!" Ayato yelled, moving closer to me with an irritated expression. I tried to kick him, to shoot my knee up between his legs, but he placed his free, right knee over mine. And smirked. "Or maybe it is that you _want_ to be punished? Haha! You perverted woman!" He pushed me harder against the wall, and quickly brought his mouth against my black lace bra, biting the string between my breasts that held the whole things together. All this before I could even scream at him not to.

The bra, that wasn't connected together on the front anymore, slid to each side and set my chest free, but the 'free' feeling did not make my situation better, of course. I felt filthy and wanted to hide, and I tried to. It didn't work, and he just looked at me, at _them_, with a smirk formed on his lips. Something in his look made it even look like he wanted to eat them, which made me feel even sicker in my gut. "You're not that flat after all, hah!" He chuckled, and met my eyes. I quickly looked away in embarrassment, hating him more than ever before – and I've only known him for about two days or so. Even though I guessed that it was supposed to be taken as a compliment, I did not like it at all.  
Was I going to loose my virginity to a guy I've just met? That went against everything I believed in!

"I hate you!" I yelled, repeating what I'd said a couple of minutes ago, tears now filling up my eyes and welling down my burning cheeks. "I really d-" I got interrupted by my own, gasping, half-screaming voice, letting out a shameful moan at the quick sensation of something wet against my right areola. A low chuckle was brushed against it after.  
"Liar." He murmured, really emphasizing the word with an amused, low sigh. I really wanted to hit him for that, because I bet that he knew that it wasn't my fault. All this shit.

Before I could say something, the weird sensation of a wet surface surrounding my areola, but this time, it lasted bothering much longer, and I felt like screaming again. But if I'd opened my mouth, it wouldn't have been a scream that would go through, and I did not want to give him the sanctification to hear that. So I just stayed at letting muffled whimpers and cries come out, and kept struggling to free my hands. Seconds felt like hours, and it only got worse when his sharp teeth went down into my blood vessels. The gulping sound returned, and seemed to last forever. I didn't even bother to try and count them again.

"Hah!" He mocked, still having his fangs inside me, but still managed to talk – and don't ask me how, because I really don't know. "Saying you don't like it, and yet you make such sounds! Really, Chibikani, aren't you just dying from the pleasure?" He spat out the question, laughing a bit. Almost a little – almost -, I agreed with him, ashamed for ever letting myself breathe out such lewd sounds. I couldn't even blame him somehow, I felt disgusted with myself, but was reminded of how I truly felt when his fangs moved as he continued his sucking.  
"No!" I said, almost yelled, but didn't want to do anymore than to just disagree with him shortly to get it done with.

He chuckled, and suddenly sucked a quick, hard one on purpose just to hear me whimper. "Such a bad liar. Come on, you want it, don't y-"

Both of us suddenly fell backwards, or at least I did while he fell on his stomach, right onto the floor with two loud thuds, mixed together with two shrieks. I fell first and landed on my back. It hurt so much since he still HAD HIS FUCKING FANGS IN MY BODY WHEN WE FELL AND I THINK THAT THE HOLE JUST GOT BIGGER AND WIDER! Thank god that at least he weren't on top of me anymore, I couldn't be happier.  
Next to us was a pair of black shoes, being the beginning of a long pair of straight legs in black jeans. I soon saw that it was Reiji, and thank god that I'd covered my chest with my once-again free hands.  
Ayato prepared himself to stand up to either fight the guy whom he'd get interrupted by, or to just yell him to death. "Reiji, you-"  
"Ayato." Reiji calmly interrupted, adjusting his glasses and seemed to even try to hide the big amount of irritation in his voice. It all felt so dramatic, as you couldn't see his eyes when the light – which finally seemed to have gotten turned on again – shined on his glasses, making it impossible to tell how he felt in my direction. Then, he muttered something unclear, that none of us could quite catch up.  
"Ah? What you say, Shichisan-megane?" Ayato asked, and barely finished speaking when Reiji began once again.  
"_**How many times have I told you not to do such activities outside your room?**_" Reiji scolded and pointed a disgusted finger towards me, the poor girl that was still hopelessly lying on the floor and trying to cover her private parts.  
_**WHAT DID I DO!? **_I Screamed inside my head, almost crying inside of it too.

He didn't yell at all, his voice was low and for the most part, apart from the hidden irritation, calm and collected, but something in his voice just sounded like screaming rage itself, and Ayato must've felt that too as he flinched back, letting out one of those 'tch!'.

I took my chance and ran, holding my forearm to cover _them_. I felt like trash, like a slut that a dad had just discovered his son in company with. And that was one of a kind feeling.  
In books and series, I'd heard of something called 'the walk of shame'. I didn't know much about it, but I just felt like I was definitely experiencing it right at that moment, even though we hadn't actually _done it._  
Or more like, 'the run of shame'.

I sighed.

I really hate this person.

_**LORD KILL ME AND HAVE MERCY ON MY SOUL WHAT HAVE I DONE!? I feel like I'm having 'the walk of shame' here myself, and I'm just writing. POOR MAYU, I WANNA CRY ;_;  
Oh well, sad chapter? I donno, but at least I hope that it was rather satisfying, because the next time I update, it won't be Ayato's story. It will probably be 'His New Little Prey', okay~?  
HAPPY BIRTHDAY, I HOPE THIS WAS ENOUGH FOR YOUR WONDERFUL DAY, DEARY! WELL, IT'S NOT SHORT LIKE YOU ASKED FOR, BUT WHATEVER! HAVE A GREAT DAY~!**_

_**AND THANKIES FOR READING EVERYONE, JUST AS MUCH LOVE AS EVER TO YOU FOR SUPPORTING AND COMMENTING! AND NEVER STOP, BECAUSE DIAVAMPIREBAIT IS A VERY SELFISH PERSON THAT CAN'T GET ENOUGH PRAISING UUUUUGGH GWAAAAH~!**_

_**Tumblr: .COM.**_


	6. YOU'RE A DISGRACE!

_**_**UPDATE ON AYATO'S AS IT WAS TWO MONTHS SINCE LAST TIME~! Aha, remember that just because I haven't updated in two months that doesn't mean that I won't update at all (Reiji's didn't get one until four months, hehe).  
SAKAMAKI AYATO X KAZUKA MAYU = AYAYU! (I feel like it sounds way too much like Ayayui)  
RATED: T~!**_**_

"HURRY YOUR LAZY ASS, YOU PEASANT!"

"HAH! YOU THINK THAT WILL WORK!? ORE-SAMA WILL WIN THIS!"

"YOU WISH! HE'S JUST PREPARING HIMSELF FOR SOMETHING BIG!"

"OH YEAH!? WELL, 'HE'S' NOT MOVING AT ALL YOU KNOW!"

And as if wanting to put Ayato in the looser-seat he belongs, my water drop started rolling at a quick, noble pace down the blurry glass window, which made Ayato flinch back in shock and nervousness in the process. "W-Woah! Tch!"  
It was on its way to catch up to Ayato's water drop, that suddenly had began to move rather slower than earlier on.

My arms crossed, and I felt satisfaction grabbing each of the corners of my mouth and pulling them upwards, forcing a grin over my face so big that it would soon part my face in two. "HA HA HA HAAAA!" I arrogantly laughed, staring directly into Ayato's eyes just for the sweet, sweet purpose of challenging him without any spoken words. "You shan't win, you mighty demonic beast!"

Red eyebrows creased in embarrassing defeat and teeth nervously sinking into his lower lip in panic without puncturing it, he began tapping multiple, quick times on the window without hesitating for a spare moment, and hoping that it would somehow make the drop fall out of the place it had gotten itself stuck.

"Or should I say, not so mighty demonic beast?" I offended, small (insert exaggerated "oh ho ho ho ho" sounds from a rich young lady here) escaping me as I listened to Ayato's panicked voice that could basically be heard through the guy's head (he was thinking that hard, you could fry eggs on his forhead).

But then, turns of events came. A water drop fell right over Ayato's drop, and the two of them soon fused into one as they collided, the new drop boosting Ayato's and seriously making it throw itself down toward the end. And my own drop had now run out of water, and was stuck just like Ayato's had been.

"NOOOO!" I yelled, crashing into the window as I looked at my drop with puppy-eyes. Eve though my voice was everything else than 'puppy-eyed'. "YOU CAN'T DO THIS! I'VE BET MONEY ON YOOOUUUU!"

"HA HA HA HAAAA!" The red haired guy next to me laughed, cockily imitating the arrogant chuckle I'd laughed out just a minute ago. Worst part about it was that it frighteningly enough sounded way too familiar to me, as I'd had to live with the very same sound in my ow body all my 16 years in in (or this planet, or life, for that matter). "THE TABLES HAVE TURNED!"

Both of us watched incredibly tensely at the wet window, screaming and yelling instructions and directions to the water putting down along the smooth, transparent glass, and trying to push away the other person non-stop just to be able to cheat or something among the lines.

But in the end, the drop on the left side, which had constantly been watched and yelled at by Ayato, passed first, trailing further down until it was no longer visible. Which meant that it had passed the goal. "YEEEEEESSSS! ORE-SAMA IS THE BEST, ORE-SAMA WILL ALWAYS BE THE BEST! YOU SUCK, YOU'RE A TOTAL POOR LOOSER, HAHA! MWAHAHAHAHAHA, HEHEHE, OH HOHOHOOO!" __Swag, motherfukha.__

"YOU FAILURE! WEAKLING! PEASANT! I BELIEVED IN YOOOUUU! AFTER ALL WE'VE BEEN THROUGHHHH, THIS IS HOW IT WILL END! I NO LIKE YOU NO MORE! BE GONE!" I slammed fists into the window (in the exact same spot that the glimmering drop was stuck until it fell down), already feeling the stabbing of my voice tearing my throat apart until I was completely hoarse from all the harshly yelled scoldings in a high-pitched scream. Giving up on punching the window, I leaned closer to it, letting my red chin tenderly touch the cold window that separated me and my drop. And whispered. "I would have mad you famous, but now... you will never become great... You are a disgrace to our family..."

"Oi, Chibikani! It's time to pay up!"

The annoying voice of Ayato passing through my ear canal, I removed myself from the window the same way you remove acne. Just pinching myself away, and stumbling my way to Ayato on spaghetti-legs. Suddenly lighting up as a new thought crossed my mind. "Hah! Jokes on you, Ayato!" I slammed the flat of my clenched fist into the flat of my hand. "I ain't got no money! Now take me home, and I'll consider repaying!"

Ayato's eyes popped out of his head, and for a spare second it looked like he grabbed them and forced them into his head again. "YOU THINK I'LL LET YOU GO THAT EASILY!?"  
Coughing shortly after, Ayato pointed at me, smirking. "If you can't pay up, you'll have to strip!"

I shot back. "I beg your pardon!? I ain't gonna take off my clothes!"

As you've probably understood by now, that day was a rainy one. And Ayato didn't have school, so he hadn't made me clean anything. We'd just ended up betting on each raindrop on his window and let them race, and as they were trailing down on the big one (the window that went from the ceiling to the floor), it took a while.

And as the two of us quarreled, we didn't even spend a spare thought to notice that the water had now stopped pouring from the clouds which now were gone, and the sun had popped up instead, replacing the rainy clouds for the better.  
And the first one to notice it was actually me.

"Woah, hey, Ayato! Look at what you've fucking done!" I yelled, pointing furiously at the sudden glorious weather, just one wall separating me and Ayato from it. "You've been sitting here, yelling about taking my clothes off, and now the sun has started shining without us even noticing it!"

Giving me a questioning look, Ayato tilted his head. "Ah?" He breathed, his gaze following the direction of my finger to stop on the eye-burning shining sun. "Woah! Holy fuck, that's some awesome weather right there! Oi, Chibikani! Get your ass moving, we're going out!"

__Huh? __He grabbed my wrist and darted off, making me into a stumbling mess as he dragged me along. Well, people watching might have just described it as Ayato holding on to a swinging paper while running, the air passing it making it look like parts of the paper rolled constantly. But that paper was me.  
__He's taking me outside? After I just mentioned wanting my freedome a while ago?__

__He's basically encouraging me to escape from him.__

__That, he will regret. __

"You know, Ayato! That is the best idea you've had in a long time!"

__And I'll make you regret it. __

Outside was surprisingly warm for being late autumn (or so it felt, maybe it was just my imagination from living with creatures without temperature), and watching Ayato lightly just push the main doors of the mansion open (the same doors that always has me struggling to move them an inch) was probably the best view and feeling I've ever had in one hell of a long time.  
The ground was still wet from the rain, and as your foot sunk into the grass, a small puddle was also formed. Thank god my Lolita shoes had rather big, fat heels, or I would've gotten my feet all wet and cold.

"So, Ayato... Tell me again," I grumbled, sighing disapprovingly. "why are we doing this?"

We were on some kind of outdoor basketball court, and he had -in some unknown magical way- gotten his hands on one of those hard, big, orange/brown balls that they use in the sport, and was currently controlling it in one hand, bouncing it up and down.

Ayato narrowed his eyes in annoyance, wanting to tell me how obvious the answer to my question was with his mere expression. "Because you ain't got no money! And the weather's nice! So what's the bother!?"

__If you only knew. I could write a fucking list. __"Well, first of all, if you want me to play with you and that stupid ball in your hands, then I want some fitting clothes. It's a miracle that I can even move an inch in this, you know." I quickly fiddled with every disturbing part of the outfit (which was every part) as I put forward my argument.

"That doesn't matter!"

"Well, it kinda does."

"Do I look like I'm gonna go harsh on you!?" __No, you just look like you're literally gonna run over me and slam that stupid ball through that ring behind me. __"Besides, I bet you don't even know how to play."

Clearly offended, I backed off, but quickly understood that I was acting out the role of the subjective and took a determined step forward -back to my original place. "I beg your pardon! I know very well how to play, excuse you!"

"Don't gimme that fancy-way-of-talking-shit! You ain't Reiji! And for your fucking information, you've been staring at this ball" he took the basketball up in both hands, showing it to me the way a mother tries to show her kid that something ain't dangerous. "like it was some frickin' alien or somethin'!"

"That's it!" I yelled, kicking of each of my shining, black, Lolita shoes. Preparing for battle. "You wanna go!?"

His expression changed, a cocky smile appearing. "That's the spirit I love! Come here and get the ball from me! Show me you ain't scared of it like a lil' bitch!" He amusingly cooed, now holding the ball in one hand, almost letting it just lie on his palm.

__'That's the spirit I love'? Oh, _**_**fuck your opinion with a chainsaw.**_**_

And I darted off toward him -getting irritated by the fact that he did not move, nor react, at all-, growling furiously while one set of claws on one hand settled for the ball, and the other to tear the cocky face off from his head until it lies completely destroyed, burned, and shattered on the ground.  
Thinking that his cheeky nature will be his downfall, I swung my arm roughly when I assumed that I was close enough, aiming for the jerk's face, the other hand swiftly stabbing through the air on its way to the orange ball.

But I felt myself fall to the filthy, painful asphalt, and do it hard.

"Hah! You're pathetic!" Ayato laughed so much that his stomach started to tell him to stop, and I felt his pale, demonic (demonic? Huh?) index finger shooting humiliating laser (okay, not exactly like that, but I COULD __FEEL__ IT) at me. "But at least we've gotten started now!"

"OH, WE'VE GOTTEN STARTED ALRIGHT! IMMA CLAW YOUR FACE OFF!" I got to my feet, basically threw my body up from the ground, and jumped against him for another chance, missing a second time as he somehow dodged it nonchalantly and made my face reunite with the abrasive ground. The familiar feeling of sand and gravel force itself across my skin washed over me once again.

Ayato now groaned, slamming his palm against his forehead, scolding me. "Use your feet better! Control them! Don't just jump around like a confused little bitch!"

"YOU'RE THE BIIIIITCHHHH!"

I threw my leg against him, as I luckily had landed on my face very close to Ayato -enough to reach him if I wanted to. And I did, hitting my right shin against his calf so hard and fast that his legs actually ended up following mine, which led to him falling backwards to the ground. He groaned again, but out of pain instead of annoyance this time.

Eyes lit up at the sight of Ayato's hand loosing its strong grip on the ball as it slammed into the ground, I took the chance and grabbed it. Finally being able to breathe out from exhaustion as I just dropped down into a sloppy heap on the asphalt. "...I... won..."

Ayato almost chuckled a little (as if still being a little proud of me), but my dream got crushed as he ended up just groaning in pain as he tried standing up. "...You... cheated..." He hissed, breathing heavily. "And for that, you're gonna pay. Big time..!"

And with little effort, Ayato had climbed over me, pinning me down before I had even had time to reflect over his words. It was time again. I knew it was, and he knew it as well.

But as if I'd let him.

"Ayato..." I murmured against his head, feeling his smirk already spreading like a disease over the rest of his face against my neck as he interrupted me by quickly placing his finger over my mouth. He had already gotten his face down there, which meant that he was eager today. Cause he usually didn't move this face, used to enjoy the view his strong hands allowed him to have before digging him. Fucking greedy bitch right there. Well, that doesn't matter anyway, as I_**_** threw him to the left, off of me using my arms and right leg to support his body weight on his vacation away from me, while continuing what I was saying as I did so. **_**_"**_**_Aren't we supposed to play basketball?_**_**"

He landed roughly on his side, growling at my comment. "Oh, sure. Let's play some basketball."

So we stood up, both of us finally recovered from our exhaustion. And Ayato walked past me to stand by the goal. "Okay, look. Now I want you to try and score. Well, you have to get past me first of course. You think you can do that, Chibikani?"

I chuckled a little and forced a just-as-cocky-as-he-had-earlier kind of smirk to appear, not being able to help feeling only slightly threatened when he stood there in front of me, making himself as big and scary as possible. "I'm positive."

"Well, you've already got your hands on the ball, so go for it."

__Easy for you to say.  
Okay, he told me to control my feet (and I guess I should trust him as he probably know this fucking sport, huh?). And now, for the attack. __

But it wasn't as easy as I made it seem. For a spare second, I was even surprised that Ayato was still standing there when I ran as fast as I could towards him (if not even attacking me back), as I had gotten used to that he would just jump out of my way. And Ayato was bigger than me in height (I donno about the width. Maybe we were the same, because I could impossibly say that I was one of those really skinny girls at school, but neither did I give any fucks), so he made it hard to get by. I didn't get by at all, to be totally honest.

"Come on! You're gonna have to work a lot harder than that if you're gonna make it!" He scolded me, pushing me away carelessly. No fucks given.

"Shut up! Are you trying to make me fall and break my neck on purpose!? Pushing me like that!"

"Hah!? You wanna be treated like a little bitch after all then?"

"__NO THANK YOU.__"

Ayato didn't even care enough to get in position anymore, he just stood there, entrusting his weight to one leg and letting one hand grasp his side right above his hip. Looking trashy on purpose. "Now, attack me!"

"Ugh, fine!" I yelled, using one foot behind the other to get even more speed than last time. Because unlike last time, I had another plan.  
I fired myself away, racing forward like a racket on its way through the atmosphere.  
I was not going to get around Ayato, I was going to break through completely, leave him on the ground to root in my success as I score.

Ayato flinched, realizing what I was planning. "Oi! Hey! What are you-UGH!"

He fell! He did! And it was rough too, the way he slammed into the ground!

The only bad thing about it was that the reason it was so rough for him, was because I followed him in his downfall. Stuff really not working out as I'd planned.  
__But hey, who can complain?__  
Ayato smirked a little.  
__Okay, I can complain! I can definitely complain!__

"Heh, I knew it." He panted lowly, almost in a pained growl. I bet his back hurt. And as I was sitting on him, I probably didn't help that point.

"You knew what?" I breathed, creasing my eyebrows at him. Feeling like this is really a fucking typical situation for a poor victim like me. I was sitting on him, wearing kinky maid clothes, thighs on each side of his sides (luckily, I didn't feel anything press against me *hurr*), his arms unmovable against his sides, and both of us awkwardly looking into each others' eyes as we breathed heavily.

At least I was still holding the ball, and was trying to figure out a way to shoot the ball through that ring that seemed meters up in the air without having to get up from Ayato. Because if I got up, he'd defeat me. That was the only good thing with falling on top of him in the first place, that he now was stuck.

Even though it meant having to watch how a tremulous smirk made its way over Ayato's face, lips still slightly parted to breath in enough air (was I really that heavy?). "That you wanna sleep with me." He said in a husky voice, eyes pointing smoothly at where I was sitting on him.

__It's not even worth my time anymore... __I creased my eyebrows in irritation at the disgusting typical-Ayato comment, but didn't give him much more of an expression than that, bringing my hands over his head to drop what was in them.

The ball landed on Ayato's face with a small thud, and a guttural scream right under it. "OOOWWWWW!"

Just as I got off of him to stand, something hard hit the back of my head, bringing me back on the ground to land on my face.

I turned my face at his direction, listening to how the very same ball that I had thrown at him now bounce away after hitting me, my face showing him that there'll be hell to pay for that.

Both of us stood up.

_**_**That's what you'll get this week~!  
Imma rest tomorrow, before starting to write an update on His New Little Prey on Monday.  
So I'll make this short. Not much to tell you anyway.  
THANKIES FOR READING THIS CHAPTER AND I'M RUNNING OUT OF THINGS TO SAY HERE, BUT WHATEVER BECAUSE YOU KNOW THAT I LOVE YOU!**_**_


	7. TrashCAN, Not TrashCANNOT!

_**I'm sorry I didn't update last week, my mom suddenly told us to get into the car and do this spontaneous trip and I didn't have time to tell anyone of you about it. I'm so sorry. But hey, it's SUMMER BREAK right now (at least it is for me) and the weather is SHIT (wohoo…)! **_

_**SAKAMAKI AYATO X KAZUKA MAYU = AYAYU.**_

_**THE RATINGS WILL FROM NOW ON BE KEPT A SECRET!**_

After we played basketball yesterday, things between Ayato and me has been bitterly and grumpy. We've barely spoken with each other apart from quick, necessary questions and short, summarized answers.

At the moment, while the two of us stood there on the basketball court, I started a fight with Ayato. The basketball flew across the court and back, each time being meant to hit the other person. Sometimes it hit, and when it hit me, Ayato had used so much strength that it sent me crashing onto the ground. When mine hit him, it was painful indeed, but not as much as it was for me.

I don't know how long that fight would've continued if it weren't for Reiji coming and stopping us with a sighing "what a disgrace…" and escorting me back into the mansion to have maids tend to my wounds.

He hadn't sucked my blood either so far, which was unusual for him. But how could I ever complain about keeping my blood inside of my skin? It was absolutely perfect and whenever I wasn't in company with Ayato, my mood was on top with small hums of Disney songs. If having a bad atmosphere with Ayato were the prize to pay for not being sucked, then I would keep it this way forever.

"Oi. Gimme the salt." Ayato didn't even look at me while saying this, just continuing staring at the potatoes on his plate.

It bugged me a little how he ordered me to do it, how he didn't even mind putting a sarcastic 'please' into the sentence. "Why don't you come and get it yourself, princess?" I began salting my own potatoes, not caring if they weren't edible after so much salt later.

His hands slammed into the table, and he stood up. "What'd you just call me, you damn peasant?!"

"You're deaf?! WANT ME TO CHECK ON YOUR EARS, PRINCESS?!"

Huh, we're actually not just grumpy and bitter anymore, we're arguing…

In the distant, a sighing Reiji could be heard. Beside him was Raito, resting his chin into his palm and staring at Ayato and me with focused, interested eyes. In the meantime, Kanato was talking trash, about two idiots arguing at the table, with Teddy, and Subaru was creasing his eyebrows in annoyance while chewing on a piece of bread.

Ayato gritted his teeth. "Just admit that YOU WANT TO SLEEP WITH ME, YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"

_Well, this was a turn of events. _

Shocked and quite offended, I did just as Ayato and slammed my hands into the table, jumping out of my chair to stand up. "WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING?!"

"THE TRUTH HAS TO DO WITH EVERYTHING!"

"EXCEPT THAT IT ISN'T THE TRUTH!"

"YOU DAMN LIAR!"

I shut my eyes, realizing how stupid we must look. Stepping out of the way, I set my chair back towards the table, and tried to breathe calmly after all the screaming. "Thank you for the meal, Reiji," I thanked, and left with quick footsteps.

Reiji seemed to be pleased that it was all over.

"OI, CHIBIKANI, GET YOUR ASS BACK HE-"

"Don't you dare, Ayato," Reiji threatened, not wanting his long-awaited peace and quiet to disappear.

Ayato clicked his tongue, but obeyed. A moment of silence passed, but was soon gone when Ayato realized. "And someone GIMME THE GODDAMN SALT!"

I didn't see Ayato for the rest of the night, not even when sunrise came and I went to sleep on Ayato's couch (because there's no way I'm sleeping in his iron maiden).

The day passed nice and quiet in my slumber. Once I woke up, the first thing I did was open the lid to Ayato's metal thing he called 'bed'. There was nothing in it.

Had he both gone to bed after me and woken up before me?

I fixed my clothes, maid costume, so that it didn't look sloppy on me after the sleeping. My bed hair, on the other hand, needed some serious fixing. But who the hell cares, I'm a prisoner dressed like a kinky maid. If I'm rescued, my bed hair will be the last thing they notice on me.

Rushing down the stairs, I did my usual habit of checking if the main entrance was locked. And like usual, it was, so I went to the next step to check the windows in the living room beside the main doors. I wasn't surprised to find them locked as well.

Something was moving on the other side of them. Something, no _someone_, was walking toward the mansion.

I looked closer. _A female_.

The closer she got, the more beautiful you noticed that she was. She had this fancy outfit, thought most of it was covered under her white down jacket. She was wearing either a skirt or a dress that went down to half her thighs, in a navy blue color that really suited her pale skin tone. Under that, she was wearing black nylon stockings with a pair of black heels.

The way her fancy ass willingly walked toward a six vampires' home, when I myself had been forced, must mean that she was one of them.

I ran to the door. Once she stepped inside and the doors opened, I would run straight out toward freedom.

I waited patiently, and felt the adrenaline kick in once a glimpse of the dark garden showed through the small opening of the door. However, just when I was about to begin my escaping run, bags and clothes blocked my way.

"Good, my back was killing me," the woman said with a light, relieved voice as she threw all her bags and down jacket over me. "Be careful with my things, servant. They are fragile."

_Servant? _I thought, puzzled. But then it hit me what the woman meant. _Oh… Oh my God, WHAT?! _

The door closed, and the automatic lock giving away a clicking sound killed me inside.

"Servant," she called out as I put down her heavy things that made me huff of exhaustion, pulling a strand of her golden hair, that had gotten away from her fancy hair bun, behind her ear. "Escort me to Sakamaki Ayato," she ordered.

_Now listen here, honey. I am not your servant, so why don't you move your lazy ass and find him yourself? _I told her that over and over in my head, but never out loud. I didn't know her well enough; she might bite my throat off.

Irritated and heavy breathing, I ignored her.

"At once," she added, examining her painted nails with focused, brown eyes and blinking slowly with her black, huge, perfect lashes.

_Is this Bitch serious?_

And what could a woman like _this _want with _Ayato_? "Why?"

She looked at me, for the first time, a little shocked. "Excuse me?"

I cleared my throat, remembering my place in a maid outfit. "What business could my lady possibly have with Sakamaki Ayato?"

She scoffed now, scanning me from top to toe as if I was the rudest little trashcan that she had ever laid her eyes on. "How dare you? That is between your master and me to talk about."

_My 'master'? Oh my God. _

"I'll be sure to have your master fire you and let you live on the street."

_Please do. _

"Never in my life have I met a ruder servant than you. How dare you even allow yourself to be in Ayato-sama's presence?" she spat.

'Allow myself'? Does this bitch actually think that I have a choice? If she only knew how much shit that bastard 'Ayato-sama' has put me through. Has she any idea how many times I've tried to escape? And she dares to talk to me in this way? Now that was upsetting. "Listen here, lady-"

"Ayato-sama!" she exclaimed with much love and care in her suddenly warm and kind voice, pushing me aside to run past as if I did not exist.

"Hey, I'm done with y-"

On the stairs, Ayato stood (now with a lady, talking sweetly about how she began to worry for a second, in his arms). He looked at me, at first expressionless, but then a small smirk, barely visible, on his face.

_Why the hell?_

The lady broke the hug, as she didn't get any reply from him, and followed Ayato's glance back to me. She then remembered. "That's right, Ayato-sama! This woman, this _servant_, treated me really badly when I came! She refused to take me to you, and was close to turn to violence right before you came! I was so scared! She would've started to hit me if you hadn't shown up! Thank God you're here now, Ayato-sama!"

She hugged him again, tightly.

"Did she now?" Ayato asked, pretending to sound as if he actually cared for her concern, while grinning evilly at me meanwhile.

I was now pissed. Not wanting to scream, I settled with gritting my teeth, clenching my fists and narrowing my eyes instead. _That lying whore_.

Scared, she said she was. What bullshit.

"You have to fire her!" The woman, who I now knew was probably actually in my age, cried.

_Who the hell is that person, anyway?! _

"I will," Ayato said. _Liar. _"So how about we go and start our date now, Mizuki?"

_Huh? _Took me a moment to register what he'd said. _DATE?_

_And moreover, DID HE JUST USE HER __**NAME**__?_

The woman smiled, eyes looking dazzled at him as if he was a sparkling prince with the name Edward Cullen. "Y-Yes…"

Well, whoever she was, she was clearly madly in love with Ayato. What a nice couple, I'll wish them the best of luck while I escape from this mansion.

"Servant!" Ayato shouted out from the stairs, and I flinched at the name he used to call me. The two of them began walking down the steps, woman hugging him tightly from the side (it almost looked like she hanged on to him, and he dragged her). "Prepare some drinks."

"Wine!" the woman, sorry, _Mizuki_ added.

The two of them went to sit in the living room, leaving me alone – and confused - in front of the entrance. Bitterly, I started to begin my search for the kitchen (as I actually had yet to learn the directions of all the rooms in this giant house). It seemed to take forever, and I still couldn't find it. Before I knew it, I spotted some white hair in the hall. It kind of lit up in the dark.

And when the person with the white hair turned around, I couldn't help but smile.

"Subaru!" I happily exclaimed, jogging over to him. It had been such a long time ago since we talked, and he was probably the only person in this place that I somewhat got along with.

"Not you again," he almost whined, clicking his tongue in irritation. "What do you want?"

"Well, it's not like I was looking for you or anything… But since we're here, could you help me find the kitchen?"

Subaru made a troubled expression, but seemed somewhat curious. "The kitchen?" he repeated, raising one eyebrow. "Why'd you need to get there? You haven't eaten breakfast yet?"

"Well, no, I haven't, but that's not the reason. I gotta find some wine."

"For Ayato?" he guessed.

I nodded. "For Ayato."

We didn't say much more after an irritated "follow me" from Subaru. It didn't take much time to get to the surprisingly old kitchen. It seemed as if it had been pretty close to the hall where I'd been stumbling around and bumped into Subaru. He was even so kind as to show me in which cabinet the wine was in, so that I didn't have to search. "If I wouldn't, you'd be sure to break stuff in here, I bet," was the excuse Subaru had told me.

"This is the last time I ever help you out again, okay? Just goddamn learn the directions, will you?" he sighed, and left shortly after.

"Hey! Oi, Subaru!" I shouted towards the door. "Thank you!"

It was a small silence.

"Just learn the fucking directions next time," he finally replied, breaking the silence and making me flinch slightly (since I thought he'd left already). Not a 'you're welcome', and not a 'don't mind it', just telling me to study directions of a mansion I'm prisoner in.

"Yeah, I promise," I mumbled, beginning to dig around in the cabinet. I wasn't really so sure which bottle of wine I should pick, as I had no knowledge of good wine or anything. My mother didn't use to drink anything other than milk and water. Well, not that it mattered anyway. It wasn't like I wanted to please Ayato and that other lady, so why bother. In fact, I finally decided on just picking whatever I could reach (the cabinet was pretty far up) and making it disgusting.

Bringing the bottle down, I read "Richebourg Grand Cru". It was pretty old, too – from 1978. It seemed to be very expensive and fancy – making the plan to ruin it all the better. Opening the fridge, I grabbed and picked out most things at random. Some lemons, cranberry juice, ketchup, cloudberry jam, I even managed to find some chocolate powder in the cabinet next to the fridge.  
For a moment, I thought of peeing into the bottle, but absolutely, quickly changed my mind without hesitation.

When I was done putting all the stuff into the wine, I mixed down some water to make it smooth again (as the ketchup and jam's consistence was slightly more compact that the rest). And then I hurried back to the living room, following the path backwards that Subaru and I had walked earlier.

Everything went well, I was just about to run a corner to get to the main stairs when something hard hit me. I'd bumped into something.

Catching the bottle of wine (and ketchup, lemon, jam, chocolate, juice) right before it smashed into the ground, I let out a relieved sigh and stood up from my stumbled position.

"Watch your step, you might hurt yourself," a dark voice scoffed, completely surprising me.

Looking up, I stood face to face with a sneering Ayato; tilting with his arms crossed to the wall I was supposed to round. "Why the hell are you here?" _Shouldn't you be with your girlfriend? _

He shrugged his shoulders, eyes calm. "You sure took your time, Chibikani. What kind of weird plans have you been up to?"

I raised one of my eyebrows scornfully. "Why would I be up to something?"

Ayato clicked his tongue, starting to get a big irritated. Using only one hand, he pushed me into the wall by my shoulder. Smoothly, and quickly, I didn't see it coming until I was already pinned. "Let me tell you this, Chibikani," Ayato growled quietly. "One word to that girl, and I'll suck both of you dry."

"What are you talking about?" I cried out, trying to force his hand away so that I could break free. "Why would you suck the blood of anoth-"

_Oh, _I realized, beginning to feel a little pressure on myself as I realized what Ayato's words meant. _She isn't a vampire. _

"Hah? Why wouldn't I suck her blood?"

The woman, Mizuki, is now revealed to also be a human girl, just as me. Well, that changed everything. I began feeling a bit stressed. _I need to tell her. I gotta warn her. If I do, she'll be sure to go and get help. _

"What are you going to do to her?" I said, not afraid to speak loudly – maybe she'd hear and run away.

"Hah?" Ayato raised an eyebrow. "What do you think I'm gonna do? Who do you think you're talking to?"

With a satisficed smirk, Ayato backed off from me and turned around to return to the living room. I followed him, trying to ignore the sweat on my palm that almost caused me to drop the glass bottle. That Mizuki, whom I did not like very much, might be my ticket away from Ayato. If I can somehow tell her everything about me being a prisoner and get her out of here, then maybe she can save me.

"Remember," Ayato quietly said as we'd soon gotten down the stairs, almost as if he'd read my mind. "Recklessly open you mouth, and that girl dies."

I swallowed hard. If I don't think it through enough, then she'll surely die because of me. But if I don't succeed in getting her the fuck away from Sakamaki Ayato, I bet she'll die as well.

"Ayato-sama!" the girl shouted with the sweetest little girl voice ever, getting up from the couch and running straight to embrace Ayato. She closed her eyes in harmony, blushing slightly as she pressed her slender face into Ayato's chest.

Then she opened them, probably sensing my stare. "And you…" she added bitterly, all traces of a sweet-high-school-girl-in-love voice gone.

That's when it hit me. Even though she is a human girl about the same age as me, and probably not living very necessarily far away from me, this girl doesn't recognize me at all. They've got to put up a lot of posters and stuff of me, like "MISSING TEEN" or something. And yet, she doesn't recognize me at all.

That only brought me to detest her even more.

_Dammit, I really can't bring myself to see this girl as my savior, much less like her. I really despise this Mizuki after all. _

But then her eyes landed over what was in the maid's hands. "Richebourg Grand Cru!" she cried out in happiness, snatching the bottle away from my hands and running over to the living room table. Seems like I was right about the "fancy and expensive" part of the wine, this girl seemed to admire it. Was she a big fan of wines, or is just every rich young lady like this?

I noticed two wineglasses on the table. Seems like I'd taken so much time to find and ruin their wine that they'd even had time to go and prepare. _They would've just gotten the wine themselves, those bastards. _

_No, _I regretted, mentally shaking my head. _You gotta focus on how to get this damn girl out now, Mayu. So shut the fuck up about the wine. _

It stood still for a moment. Light bulb. _**The wine, of course. **_

"Servant?" Mizuki raised her eyebrows, holding up her glass. The bitch had taken the wine bottle, that was now standing right in front of her on the table, but she still insisted on having me pour it up for her?

"Well, if you insist." I tilted the bottle, watching the red-orange liquid gush out while ignoring the rich girl's muttered 'rude peasant'. And then, "accidently", I spilled it outside of the glass and onto the table and carpet. The girl shrieked, quickly moving out of the splash-zone.

"Watch it! What are you doing!?"

I excused myself with "I'll clean that up later" and began to pour into Ayato's glass. The both of them clinked their wine glasses together, and I studied both of them bringing the edge close to their lips.

But the orange liquid had barely touched their mouths when the glass was immediately tilted back.

"Ewww, yuck!" the girl spat in disgust, making an unpleasant grimace. "This is utterly awful! What have you done with it!?"

I looked over at Ayato, and he had the exact same expression as her, just adding a little I'm-going-to-kill-you-after-this- to it. The whole thing gave me an idea.

Mizuki raised her hand, holding the glass with disgusting ketchup-wine up to me. "Take this away. I don't want to see the sight of it again."

She really seemed to cry deep down over all this, as the true wine-lover she apparently is.

Mentally, I grinned sadistically when I received the glass, and as soon as I had a hold of it, I dropped it on her lap. Mizuki screamed so high-pitched that it sounded like the wailing sound of a train slowing down, and her arms began to fly around all over the place in panic. Pretending to panic as well over the liquid gushing out from the glass all over the woman's lap and dress, I reached out to do something. But I was still holding the opened wine bottle, so I thought why the hell not spilling that out as well?

Over her nicely done hair this time, she seemed to take pride in it.

Another scream, higher and louder if possible, wept out from Mizuki's lunges, and her hands flew in the way of the bottle to slow down the fall of the bottle, but it still hit her head pretty hard. She cried out in pain, and I would've lied if I said that I didn't feel kinda bad for her – and very guilty – about all of it.

When all wine had gone out of the bottle, that was now lying on the floor, the girl got up – pissed, panting, weeping, crying. I swallowed hard at what was about to come.

"HOW DARE YOU, YOU FILTHY DAMN LOUSE I KNOW YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE, YOU DISGUSTING LITTLE BASTARD YOU'RE UNDERESTIMATING MY POWER I SWEAR TO FUCKING GOD THAT I WILL MAKE SURE TO HAVE YOU FIRED YOU'LL FUCKING DIE ALONE ON THE STREET LIKE THE DAMN LOW-CLASS FILTH YOU ARE!"

I swallowed again, not getting enough of swallowing my conscience. Hearing her yell at me was a lot scarier than I thought it would be, but I knew that she was right (most of it) and felt very guilty. One side of me wanted to apologize to her so bad, and one thought that she had it coming. Besides, she should be thankful. I'm fucking saving her life right now, when my own is at stake.

She panted, looking crazy with her hair all messed up and her clothes ruined. Oh, but there was this disturbing thing I couldn't stop thinking about.

"My lady…"

"WHAT!?"

"Uhm… your dress is…" I raised my eyebrows and almost pointed with my eyes at her. No one deserves standing there and looking like an idiot while her dress is…

She scoffed, turning her eyes down to look at what I was talking about. Seeing her black lace bra and panties visible through her now transparent dress, Mizuki gasped, horrified. Using her arms, she covered her chest area and vagina area, letting out the worst scream I've ever heard as she ran away toward the main doors.

When she ran out the doors, letting out a cry of humiliation, and I'm sure that she must have cried all the way home. I was struggling myself over the fact that, sure I got her out and that should definitely be all that matters, but the chance of me getting out of here was now gone.

"You damn bastard," a growling voice said. Ayato. And I stood there all frozen; having completely forgotten that he was there. But when I hit the wall, it was pretty damn clear that he was. "What the hell were you doing? You thought I wouldn't do anything to you after?"

Pinned with my back against his and face pressed against the wall, the hissed voice was growling right against my ear, sending chills and fear through me. I tried to push myself away from the wall, but Ayato was tilting all his weight over me to prevent me from succeeding. This was not a good position, fighting back was hard like this.

"Well there's hell to pay back now."

Without hesitation or even a moment of pause, he sank his fangs down my right shoulder, and I breathe panicked gasps against the wall. I try to shake him off, ignoring the pain it brings as long as it gets him away. But it doesn't, and he sucks awfully roughly as punishment for struggling.

It hurts a lot more than it did last time, maybe because it's been a while.

"Stop! Ayato, it hurts, you idiot!" I cry out, frustrated by the feeling of my knees starting to go weak and unreliable.

Ayato laughs against the new wound, catching both of my fists trying to hit him in the stomach. He places them over each other against me back, as if he's a cop and I'm a thug he's caught.

"Get your fucking hands off of me! It hurts!"

He pulls out, continuing to chuckle at the little whimpers I let out. "But you like it when it hurts, don't you? Your body's already reacting to it this much." Ayato begins to lick up all the blood around the wound, and I shudder. Feeling the tip of his fangs, I know what's coming.

"No! I can't take it anymore! Don't!" I protest, hoping he'll listen for once.

And of course, he doesn't, and digs in once again, this time down my neck. Ayato didn't waste any drop of blood, and I already felt like I was near the edge of what I could take. Groaning at the obviously yummy taste, Ayato keeps taking more and more than he knows that I can actually manage.

"Screaming things like 'no' and 'stop it' while making such noises, aren't you just the little liar? And when it was actually your own fault," Ayato mocks, panting slightly as he pulls his fangs out.

If I hadn't done anything, that girl would've been in my position now. At least that is somewhat of a slight comfort.

"Why did you save her, Chibikani? That girl has no idea who you are, she won't come back to save you." The truth in his words hurt. I already knew all that, but listening to them still makes my insides freeze, and small regrets begins to pop up against my will.

"Ah! "Don't tell me," he makes a short pause, smirking. "Were you jealous?"

"No!"

Ayato chuckles, leaning in close to my ear. "Liar."

_**And that's all for this week (mostly because my mum just came home)! Happy summer, hope you've got better weather than I've got up here!**_

_**THANKIES FOR READING AND I SWEAR TO GOD ONE DAY I WILL STOP WRITING 'THANKIES' BECAUSE IT IS RIDICULOUS WHY DID I START WITH IT?**_


	8. If You Ain't Talkin' Butt

_**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, TEAGAN! **_  
_**This chapter is entirely (or at least mostly) for you, princess! You better make sure to tell me everything about your day later, okay? **_

I went to bed in utterly bitterness and woke up the next day feeling exactly the same. Something was tossed over my stomach, now fallen down onto my lap as I sat up in bed grumpily. Looking down, I noticed a pale arm having a small hold of me. It's mere presence caused the frown to grow deeper on my face, and my eyes narrowed. I slowly cast an annoying little glance to my left to be "rewarded" with the most irritating face I had ever encountered.

"Mmmm… Takoyaki, mmhmhmmmm, yu….m yum…." Ayato murmured beside me with a happy, pleased little snore against his pillow. I glowered at him for a moment, taking in how unusually cheerful he seemed to be this awful evening. He took a deep breath and began moving his jaw up and down slightly, in a small chewing motion. That fucking idiot.

I reached a hand out and forcefully grabbed one of Ayato's fingers, ready to pull his arm along with it away from my lap. Maybe I'd even been able to hurt him, even the slightest, in the process. It didn't budge.

What the hell did he even do next to me to begin with? He had his own bed, so why the hell wasn't he inside that. I turned my head right to look at the coffin of metal. That awful thing.

I was lying on the carpet floor and, apparently, Ayato was too. Why the fuck? It happened to be so that I still had plenty of anger and irritation from yesterday left in me; only it had faded a bit on the outside to form a grumpy frown. Yet there he dared be, sleeping peacefully only centimeters away while displaying that annoyingly joyous glee.

"Mmmnamnam… Chibikani…" My eyes flickered, and I listened carefully. "C'mover here… Yeah…Mmnnngh… You… Nghnn… Jealous…"

_Fuck you_.

I nearly punched him in the fucking face, but, seeing as it was a pretty dumb choice, I instead stood abruptly up and walked away. That dumbass was even in such deep sleep (with such deep dreams) that he didn't even goddamn notice. It was better like that, because now I might get a shot at finally getting out of here before he can stop me. I'm sure as hell not staying here anymore, no matter what. That stupid lady from earlier, Mizuki or whatever, probably wouldn't get me out of here. Dammit, I have to do everything myself.

I felt the door handle. Of course it was locked, what was I thinking. I cast a glance over my shoulder, studying Ayato's snoring figure for a second. He probably saw this coming yesterday, and decided that simply locking the main doors and windows wouldn't be enough to keep me here. No, he had to go and lock me into one fucking room as well. His own, where he was always only maybe five meters away at most.

Ayato's room was at the second floor, and had a small little balcony. I could jump, but if I'd against all odds actually survive, I would have to crawl my way to freedom with lots of broken bones, cuts from the bushes under, and bruises. From what I had seen of the mansion and knew so far, it was surrounded by a large stonewall. Behind that was lots and lots of forests, as long as the eye reached. Have fun crawling through all that.

This is so stupidly awful. I would never be able to return home if things kept going like they had so far. I looked back and felt regret and shame for not trying even harder to escape, even at the smallest chance. My mum and siblings were surely worrying sick. They would all take turns fucking bitch slapping my ass if they could see how I'm dealing with my situation.

For once, I turned around from the door and finally took a really good look of the room since I first came here. Sure, there were the red couches and iron maiden, but I started taking in more details that I hadn't noticed for a while. For instance, I had never really paid any attention to the black fireplace behind one of the couches. You could even see it as soon as you came into the room as a matter of fact, but I'd never really noticed that it was there until now. Or maybe I had, but didn't really think much of it.

Positioned against the same wall was another unexplored piece of furniture, but this needed more than just a quick glance with the eyes. It was a wooden bureau, and I caught myself feeling truly curious to find out what was kept inside. It could be something to help me flee or threaten Ayato. I doubted it, but better safe than sorry.

I didn't know what weird and dangerous items I honestly expected to find inside, but I was still disappointed when the first little box in the left corner only contained pairs of white and black socks. If I rooted around a bit with my hand, I could get my hands on some blue, green and even striped ones, but that didn't make me feel better at all in the end.

The little box beside to the right only contained boxers coming in all sorts of glamorous shapes, patterns and colors. I quickly shut the drawer. What the hell would I do if Ayato woke up to me checking out his goddamn underwear!?

N_ow this is where it get's interesting, _I thought as I checked in the remaining boxes. I found all of his red school ties, school jackets and black pants. I snickered a little as I sneakily helped myself into them, arms swiftly moving through the holes. I took the red piece of cloth in my hand and tied it sloppily around my neck, the way (I thought) Ayato always did. Well, it wasn't very hard. I only needed to tie a single knot on the side of my neck.

There was a mirror right next to the giant window in the room – yet another detail in the room that I hadn't seen yet. I took place in front of it and stared into the reflection. Man, I hadn't taken a good look at myself for years! And ouch, that hair. It looked like a messy pile of a red bird's nest on my head. Like Ayato's, I laughed to myself. Except longer and more tangled. On my neck and shoulders, I saw for the first time all the different kinds of bruises and marks from Ayato's fangs. I hadn't thought they would look like that. So red and a little creepy. I felt kind of scared to move my neck or shoulders too much now.

The last disturbing thing was the dark rings and bags under my eyes – which used to have a bright and lively cerulean color, but had now turned more lifelessly greyer. Otherwise, I was fine. I bet there was some bruises and cuts under Ayato's school jacket and my black thigh highs, but otherwise I was fine. Oh, I was once again reminded of what I was wearing. The maid outfit. Hadn't seen that in a while either. Hadn't missed it.

I'd literally never looked into a mirror while wearing this until today, and now afterwards, I wished I'd done everything to prevent it from ever occurring. But in all honesty, Ayato's tie and jacket fit the dress quite well. I only had black and white on me, and Ayato's clothes were the same except it contained red as well. And everyone knew that red fit well together with black and white. Even my hair was red, making it even better actually. The only things that somehow felt a little out of place were my eyes.

I almost wanted to laugh at myself for looking like a bad genderbent version of Ayato, except for said eyes. Examining myself in the mirror for a while, I twisted and twirled around for it. Heck, I was having the time of my life fooling around. There was one last thing that I wanted to try though.

I took a steady Ayato-position, clearing my throat before pointing angrily at the reflection. "I eat ass." I tried gushing out with a darkened voice, and was surprised by how awful I was at imitating Ayato. But I continued anyway. "Swiggity swooty, comin for dut booty."

Unbelievable, I thought to myself as I quickly shot a look behind to see if Ayato was awake. I was taking a huge risk at doing this, but I was still safe. "Oi, Chibikani! The hell d'ya think ya doin', woopin' Ore-sama's ass at the basketball court, ah? C'mon, gimme ya blood. Take off ya clothes. Cuz if ya ain't talkin' boobs, Ore-sama don't wanna talk. "

I snorted amusingly, answering with my own voice this time. "Swiggity swuh, come at me, bruh! I'm gonna beat yo stupid little ass again, you wimp!" I pounded my fists into my chest, claiming dominance in front of the mirror, growling slightly for the best effect.

It worked. Ayato was now in sheer terror in front of me, going down on his bare knees and kissing my feet. "You're right, I am so sorry! I should never have tried to challenge your superior fabulousness, my shimmering queen of beauty and dazzling glee by the mere presence! I am filth, not even worthy of bathing in your glorious sunlight of fame and admiration!"

I put my delicate foot of remarkable superiority onto his head and pushed it downwards, so that his entire form was lying helplessly on the floor, and started to laugh womanly. "Oh, ho, ho, _hooo_~! That it right, you worthless excuse of a creature. You are now nothing, only a despicable worm crawling in the brilliance of my attendance! Kiss my unwashed feet! I will even let you have the pleasure as to do that, oh, ho, ho, ho, _**hoooo**_!"

Ayato grabbed a hold of my foot, not too tightly; he wouldn't dare, and started kissing it. "Yes, I shall. Thank you, my queen and master! You are victorious, and not to mention the best of all otakus! No one knows anime, manga, otome, yaoi, yuri, seiyuu, cosplay, Japanese, fan fiction or fanart like you do! And no matter what that nasty, uncultured swine of a bitch said that time in July, Shizaya will be canon! All your ships shall sail with you as their incredible captain, and-"

"What the fuck are you doing, Chibikani?"

_Oh, shit_.

Shit shit shit shit fucking hell I knew this was going to goddamn happen I was so prepared for it but I got ahead of myself and forgot and now this happened fuck.

I didn't dare turning around. Or… crawling around, or whatever. I knew he was there, but maybe if I just stayed completely still and pretended like nothing, he would leave. I was so stupid, what the hell was I even doing? I must look so ridiculous, oh my God. What was I even going to say to him now? How was I even going to _explain_?

"Ore-sama asked you a question."

_Fuck. There he goes with the Ore-sama as well. _"W-Whaaaaaat?"

"I said, what _the fuck _are you doing, _Chi-bi-ka-ni_?" Oh dear Lord, he even did that thing on my nickname. No going back now, dear god. This is so awkward, I cannot stand it.

"I am fixing my clothes by the mirror," I bitterly lied.

"You're lying on the floor."

I gave up in a ridiculous grimace. Closing my eyes and nodding awkwardly against the carpet of the floor. "Yes. Yes, I am."

Wow, this was terrible. Not only was he completely awake, but also he actually stood right behind me. Not even one meter away. If I looked (I didn't even have to pay much attention, I just had to look) into the mirror, I could see him. I could and I should have seen him earlier, but I was too busy playing both the parts of Ayato and myself in all kinds of different positions, so I didn't pay any attention.

I suddenly choked a bit as I felt something press down on my back. "W-Wait-"

I was still lying with my stomach against the floor, trying to look anywhere except at Ayato, when he had suddenly decided to plump down on me to make me unable to move. The only thing I could do was flopping around with my arms and legs like a turtle on its back (except this was the reverse), hissing and yelling at Ayato to get his damn butt off.

"I won't ask again," he said with a growling tone in the back of his throat. "What were you doing with my clothes on?"

_Oh, _I thought. _So he noticed that, too, huh?_

"I'm telling you the truth!"

He scoffed a bit, repositioning himself on my back to make it worse and more painful for me. "Your 'truth' doesn't explain my clothes!"

The next thing I feel is the back of my thighs slowly and gradually getting goosebumped, as they were bit-by-bit exposed to the cold air. Ayato had grabbed a hold of my black skirt and was now pull it slowly upwards, in a warning.

I started wriggling around under him, trying to squirm and squeeze my way free in my absolute frightened panic. "NONONONO _DO NOT_ WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING AYATO YOU SHITTY ASSHOLE!"

"You better damn explain yourself, Chibikani, or I'll soon bare your damn ass!"

I started fearing for my life (or ass). 'Soon' was an understatement; the damn edge of the skirt was floating right below the hem of my black panties. I was not so pumped to let him see what awkward, sexual lingerie that I had been forced into wearing.

"Okay," I screamed in pure horror of the moment. "I confess! I tried your clothes on!"

"Oh?" Ayato chuckled on top of me, but, at least, paused his pulling. "So you wanted to wear my clothes? What, that turns you on or something, Chibikani?"

"NO!"

I probably shouldn't have said that. I reacted instinctively and quick, and it was just the first thing that came flying out to the world. Goddammit, even if it would lead to some awful mocking and definitely pure humiliation, I should've just kept quiet or agree or saying whatever else except that.

"Well, then that explanation ain't good enough." He was having the time of his life right now, I bet. Enjoying my suffering to his heart's content. "You gotta do better than that, Chibikani."

He was still holding the skirt, so it took mist of my power to try and get my hands on it as well. Because of his weight pressing me down against the floor, my arms had to bend in some pretty uncomfortable ways until I got it. He flinched a bit, noticing that I was trying my best to pull the soft material down again.

"That ain't gonna work!" he snorted. The pulling from his side began once more, probably as a punishment for trying to defy him by going after the skirt as well. "Better tell me quick what you were doing in my clothes, you damn pervert!"

I shrieked, understanding horridly that this was it. My last and only chance was to spill it. "OKAY OKAY OKAY I WANTED TO TRY THEM ON BECAUSE I WAS CURIOUS AND MOCKED YOU IN FRONT OF THE MIRROOOOOOOR!"

The fabric was released from Ayato's hand and pulled down roughly by my own at once. I felt like I could finally breathe, except for the disturbing boulder of a man on top of me. He started to tremble a bit on me, and before I could ask what was going on, I heard a small little snort. Once that snort had been released, hell broke loose. Rumbling, giant laughter leaped out from Ayato, and he threw himself back and forth on top of me (painfully) while slapping his one knee once or twice.

I lied there, definitely and unconditionally confused over all this. Was it that funny? It wasn't that funny. Well, sure, it was Ayato we were talking about, but it felt like he wouldn't just plain out laugh this much about something. It had to be something I'd missed.

The laughter started to dim away, yet there was plenty of it left in Ayato's dark voice when he said it. "I know."

I think that I actually snapped when I heard that. Fucking dick. "You WHAT? YOU KNEW!? THEN ALL THAT SHIT WAS JUST FOR SHOW OR SOMETHING OH MY DEAR GOD LORD I CANNOT BELIEVE THIS YOU ARE SUCH A FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT GET YOUR DAMN ASS OFF OF ME THIS INSTANT I WANT TO GO HOME."

"Woah, hey, calm down. It was just a joke." Ayato was still laughing merrily. God, I never really understood how much I hated it when he was in a good mood until now. It took a small time for him to recover completely (all I could do was lie down against the carpet with that same old grumpy frown I'd grown familiar with). He took a deep breath and the atmosphere definitely changed. "And now, for the punishment."

"I hate you. Go die."

Seemed like I wasn't getting away from Ayato today either. Instead, I had gotten him watch me perform the most ridiculous play with only two bad roles in front of a mirror, been pinned down to the floor with a heavy man sitting on my back, almost had my entire ass and panties flashed before said man's eyes, and then confessed it all only to find out to my humiliation that, oh, turns out he already knew.

Damn, this was one successful day in the life of Mayu. I should write a book once I get back to society, because I'm pretty sure not many victims experience this.

**Wow, I managed to finish this pretty quickly. Well, not if you count all those days who's passed since I last updated, but I actually just started writing less than a day ago. And I managed to get 3K words. That's something. I think I'm too tired to check grammar, so just bare with it if your find anything.**  
**SO TELL ME HOW YOUR BIRTHDAY WAS. I WANT ALL THE DETAILS. **  
**And if you have a birthday anytime soon and would like an update on a chapter as a present, let me know. I'll definitely give it to you, since it's all I can do here. **


End file.
